The Royals
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Pansy Parkinson isn't the girl you think she is and she's going to use her last year of Hogwarts to prove it. She only has one year to be herself before she is tied down forever to a man she doesnt want to marry. Will she be able to show everyone that everything is not what it seems? And in doing that, will the Slytherin Princess win the heart of the Gryffindor Prince? HP/PP AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

Welcome to The Royals!

This is going to be a Hansy (Harry and Pansy) songfic based around the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift as well as other songs when I run out of Swift lyrics. If you don't know it, YouTube it. But look up the Ron and Hermione version. It's so cute.

Anyways, I really don't like Pansy at all as a person, however, just like I gave Draco a chance, I've decided to see what I could do with Miss Parkinson. Make her a bit more appealing. Therefore, her personality will be OOC, just like I do Draco. Of course my OTPs will be in here too, but the story will revolve around Pansy and her trying to be a better person as well as her issues and her crush on Harry.

There won't be any Voldemort in here. He's dead. But only him. Everyone else that should be alive is indeed alive. But they probably won't appear much in the story so me saying this was irrelevant.

Hope you like it. Leave love….or hate. Whatever you want.

This story is currently being edited and revamped. So, if you're reading this over, and you see some different words or wording or don't see some words, that is why.

Disclaimer: Queen Rowling owns all. I just goof around in her world.

* * *

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprises

I'm not that girl. At least, I'm not the girl you thought you knew.

I'm not the girl who spends her every waking moment pining over a boy that clearly doesn't want me despite what people may think.

I'm not a Death Eater. Never have been, never will be.

I'm not a bitch. Well, I'll take that back. I can be pretty bitchy. But I'm not the complete and utter bitch that people make me out to be.

I'm just the girl in the Slytherin robes who is very much misunderstood.

I'm the girl who was promised to someone before I even knew what a promise was.

I'm the girl who grew up being raised to be a prim and proper princess who was supposed to be ladylike, when all I wanted to do was climb trees and get my dresses dirty making mud pies.

I'm the girl that knew I wanted to break free from "family tradition", so I tried to trick the sorting hat into putting me in Gryffindor. However, because of my apparent cunningness in doing that, I ended up in Slytherin anyways.

I'm the girl that was always MADE to follow Draco around. Draco and I are in fact friends. However, as I am promised to him when I turn 18, I have to act as if my entire world revolves around him, much to both our disgust.

We didn't hate each other. We just hated what we were being forced to be. The older we got, the worse the realization of the situation would hit. And now, on the day after my 17th birthday, I'm being reminded even more of my fate as I stand waiting for the boy that doesn't want me and vice versa.

My birthday is August 31st. Had I been born the second of September like I was supposed to be, I'd be a 6th year, which would have been weird.

As I tuned out my mother, who was giving me her annual directions on how I should be at school, my eyes scanned the platform. I spied Draco in a corner, speaking to the girl he has secretly been crushing on since bloody second year. She was absolutely everything that his family hated, from her lack of money to her fire red hair.

Blaise Zabini and I are the only ones that know of his love for her. I don't even think she fully knows how he feels. Ginny Weasley is a pretty nice girl. She reminds me of myself. Who I really want to be, instead of this façade that I have to put on in public. This hateful, mean-spirited, submissive tart who doesn't seem to have a thought of her own in her dizzy little head.

As my mother droned on and on, I decided that maybe, since this was my last year in school, I should rebel and try to be myself. I felt I needed to, as after I graduate I had to prepare for a wedding that I didn't want to have.

As I continued to observe my surroundings, I saw Hermione Fucking Granger and her best friend Ron Weasley arguing over something that was more than likely very stupid. I've never liked Hermione. Sure she was wicked smart, and very pretty, but she had a very annoying way of making me feel stupid. I'm not a stupid girl, not by a long shot. But she just had to know every single fucking thing. And the crazy part about it is that she's a Muggleborn and she seemed to know things that not even my pureblood family knew.

Despite her smarts however, she didn't know how to express her feelings to the boy who she had been in love with since first year. Everybody could see that Ron and Granger were meant. Even us Slytherins. Some of us are tempted to lock them in a broom closet and not let them out until they've fucked or something.

Ron isn't so bad. I've had a couple of run ins with him while I've hung out with Ginny. He slaughtered me in a chess game once. But he is just as oblivious as the girl he is in love with. Such a sad story.

And then I saw him, and the butterflies in my stomach woke up and started fluttering around.

He was trying to diffuse the scene his friends were causing, although everyone was so used to their rows, no one stopped to look anymore.

I had admired him from afar ever since 5th year, when he helped me pick up my books that had fallen out of my hands. He was sweet enough to do that, despite his gross friend Seamus Finnigan telling him and I quote. "Leave Malfoy's whore alone. She is used to doing things on her knees."

Fucking asshole.

"Pansy dear have you paid attention to a single word that I have said?" harped my mother, ruining my train of thought.

"Yes Mother, I have. Every word. And I will, don't worry." I said not really knowing nor caring about what I had just agreed to do.

"Good." said Mum. Because your main focus should be making a great lasting impression on the school as once you are married, you will be helping the Malfoy family invest in it. Hopefully they will finally get those Mudbloods out once you two are on the board yes?"

"Sure, Mum. Whatever you say." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Despite my mother and father, I had no problems with Muggleborns and half-bloods. Why should I? They never done anything to me so what hate them?

"There's my good girl." she said kissing me on the cheek. "Now, run along and find Draco so you two can board the train. I'll see you Christmas holiday darling."

I smiled at her and dragged my trunk over in Draco's direction. He and Ginny were still conversing, with Draco looking as if he was hanging onto her every word. It was so cute watching him fawn over her.

Cute and sad at the same time.

"Draco, Ginny. It's good to see you." I said as I approached them. Ginny smiled and reached out and hugged me like a sister. She was the only girl outside of my house that I spoke to, and was more than likely my only real female friend outside of Daphne Greengrass.

She was also the only one that knew my secret about exactly how I felt about him. And she was forever pushing me to say something.

"How was your summer?" asked Draco.

"Dismal." I said as we started walking towards the train. "Mum took me with her to every boring dinner party she could think of. The last one was retched. Ask Blaise when you see him. We were so close to making an I'll kill you/you kill me pact if we hadn't gotten out of there that pur wands were out. "

Draco and Ginny laughed. Draco knew exactly what I meant about those parties. His mother and father drug him to them too. Ginny went to one with me once and she told me that I couldn't pay her enough to attend another one.

"There's Zabini up ahead. I'll see you two later." said Draco, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before running ahead to meet up with Blaise.

* * *

Ginny blushed. "That's the second time he has done that today." she said.

"That's because he likes you Gin. I keep telling you that."

"And I keep not believing you. Speaking of liking someone are you finally going to talk to him about it?" asked Ginny, with a sneaky grin on her face as we boarded the train

"Talk to who about what?" I asked her, setting myself up for the conversation that I knew was about to happen.

"Pansy just stop it. You Slytherins are such cowards. Talk to him!"

Not so loud!" I said pushing her into an empty cabin and closing the door.

"Oh please. He needs to hear it. You fancy the pants off Harry Potter." said Ginny laughing as she put her trunk in the cubby overhead.

Damn. Even hearing his name caused me to blush.

"There is no point in telling him anything. Especially since this time next year I'll be marrying your boyfriend." I said, smirking at her.

"He is not my boyfriend, nor does he want to be." said Ginny blushing. "But really, you should at least say something and have a year that is your own and not your bloody mother's."

"I plan on doing just that, Gin. Minus telling Harry anything of course, but I'm going to try to be myself. My true self." I said, confidently.

"I'm glad of that. Especially since you made Head Girl. Congrats by the way." said Ginny.

"Thanks. I didn't expect that. But since Granger turned it down for some crazy reason, I was next pick on the list. Why did she turn it down anyways?"

"She told me it was because she wanted to focus fully on her N.E.W.T.S. which makes sense. But I think it's because Ron didn't make Head Boy so she wouldn't have him to snog at her convenience." laughed Ginny.

"He didn't? Neither did Draco. I thought either he or Ron would get it." I said, now wondering who it could be.

"Nope. Not Ron."

"I wonder who I'm going to be sharing a heads dorm with then. I pray to Merlin it's not that annoying Ernie Macmillan or that perv Seamus. God I despise him." I said. Even saying his name left a sour taste on my mouth. I truly hated the git.

Ginny grinned. "Nope. Neither one of them made it."

"Wait a second, you know? And you didn't tell me? You little bitch!" I said laughing.

"Oh it'll be much more fun for you to find out on your own." said Ginny.

I felt myself get worried. "Why...who could-"

"Hey Gin, your brother is looking for you." said a voice coming from our now open cabin door.

I froze. There was Harry Potter standing right there looking absolutely beautiful. I loved the fact that his hair was never neat and I adored how green his eyes were. They shone like the find at polished emeralds. And his smile, oh gosh it made my mind go fuzzy every time I saw it. His voice was so smooth. He could be reading bloody Hogwarts, A History and I'd probably hang on his every word.

Dammit he smelled so fucking wonderful!

I felt Ginny's eyes on me. I tried my best to avoid them.

"Sure I'll go and find him. You two need to get acquainted anyways seeing as you'll be spending a lot of time together this year."

"We will?" said Harry and I at the same time.

"Oh yeah Pansy. Harry's Head Boy. Didn't you know?" said Ginny as she smiled a big toothy smile and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking The Ice

This story will switch POVs with every chapter. It will be between Pansy's and Harry's and will go back and forth for now. Just giving you a head's up :)

* * *

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

* * *

Chapter 2: Breaking The Ice

Well that was a surprise.

I was already shocked that I had even gotten Head Boy. I thought for sure Dumbledore was mental to give it to me. Hermione had made Head Girl but turned it down when she found out that Ron didn't make it with her. Well, she said it was because of N.E.W.T.S, but come one, let's be real here. She was still going to be a Gryffindor prefect, but it would have been nice to actually know who I was to be rooming with.

Well, now I knew.

I'd only really encountered Pansy Parkinson once in my entire time in Hogwarts. It was 5th year. She had dropped her shit all over and people had seen, but didn't even attempt to help her, so I did. She seemed to be nervous, but she had thanked me and gave Seamus the death stare for what he had said to me about her.

I had only heard about her from other students. She always seemed to hang with...or on...Malfoy. Apparently, she was desperately in love with him or something like that.

Hermione hated her. She had never said anything positive about her, and she tries to say something nice about everyone that she meets. Ron didn't think she was too bad. Her and Gin were like sisters. And if you got along with Ginny, then you must be okay. Even her and Malfoy were friends for some mental ass reason.

The news of her being Head Girl was kind of unnerving. I pictured myself coming in late at night and seeing her and Malfoy going at it.

Was not looking forward to it.

Still, I sat down and decided to at least be civil to my new dorm mate.

I sat down across from her. She acted like she was nervous to be by herself around me. She seemed stiff, as if she didn't want to look my way.

We sat in silence for awhile. She continued to try to avoid looking at me. I on the other hand tried to see if I could get a good look at her before she chewed my head off about staring.

She was actually not that bad looking. Her hair was black although not as black as mine, she had what seemed to be green eyes, only hers looked faded, almost transparent. Yeah she was pretty. Very pretty in fact.

Now to try to get her to talk.

"So, you made Head Girl." I said trying nervously to break the ice. "Congrats to you."

She looked over at me as if I had pulled her from deep within her thoughts. "Thanks, same to you." she said, almost in a whisper.

"Thanks." I said not knowing anything else to say.

Damn. This was more awkward than when Ron and Hermione would ice each other out and I would have to jump back and forth in between them to talk.

"What's your name again?" I asked her.

She looked at me as if she was insulted that I didn't know her name. Sure I did actually know it, I was just trying to find anything to get her to talk.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." she said hurriedly, very much annoyed at the fact that she was telling me something that I should have already known.

"I'm Harry." I said smiling.

She seemed to give a small smirk at that. "Of course. I know who you are." she said.

"Yeah...well that is to say-"

"But also of course you wouldn't know who I am." she said looking away.

"Oh I did. I just wanted to see if you would tell me." I said jokingly.

A small grin tried to emerge from her lips as she seemed to chuckle to herself at my ill attempt at humor.

"Are you trying to hold in your laugh?" I asked her, joking with her again. "It's better to let those things out."

Her grin got a little bit bigger and she seemed to blush some. I guessed that I was slowly but surely chipping away at the ice instead of fully breaking it.

"You know, I would have never pegged you for the shy type." I said to her. Which was indeed true. Any time I ever saw her, she was always talking to Ginny or her hideous friend Millicent Bulstrode, or Zabini. And of course the prat Malfoy. If it wasn't for Ginny, I would think that she only wanted to associate herself with her own house.

"I'm not shy." she said in a low voice.

"Well then maybe you should talk to me. After all, we will practically be living together for the next 9 months. We should at least get to know one another." I said.

"You're right. I'm sorry I'm just not used to talking to others outside the people I already know." she did blushing a bit deeper. I was finding her blushing to be rather amusing. Although I couldn't understand why she was doing it.

"How do you think you come to know people? By talking to them. Don't worry, I don't bite."

"I hope not." she said now genuinely smiling.

Was that a flirt?

"Why don't we try this again yes?" I said holding out my hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I like long walks and hate rude people."

Pansy giggled and took my hand, shaking it. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, and I take short walks with rude people sometimes."

I laughed. Looks and a sense of humor. I was intrigued.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I said smiling. She seemed to blush at that and turned her head back towards the window.

"So, what's it like to be in Slytherin?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Pansy seemed a bit put off and annoyed by my question. "You're actually interested in what my house is like? Or are you more interested in Draco Malfoy?"

"I didn't mean to offend you at all" I said defensively. "I would ask the same to anyone else in Hufflepuff as well as Ravenclaw. Just curiosity. Frankly, I'm not the least bit concerned about Malfoy."

That didn't change her attitude at all. "You realize Draco is indeed my friend correct? One of my best friends to be exact."

"I thought he was your boyfriend." I said.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Sure. Everyone thinks that. Poor pathetic Pansy Parkinson, always chasing after the Slytherin King Malfoy, despites the fact that he doesn't give a damn about her. That's what you really think, isn't it?"

Damn. She was really pissed about that. It was time to diffuse, Harry.

"Pansy, if I offended you I apologize." I said. "I for one, never thought like that. I'm not gonna sit here and say that I hadn't noticed that Malfoy seemed uninterested in you, but I'm not gonna call you poor and pathetic. I've been a victim of unrequited love before as well. I don't want to talk about that with you though, and I'm sure you don't want to talk about him. Could we possibly start over?"

Pansy looked at me as if she was studying me. The hardness in her eyes started to soften as she nodded her head.

"Okay." she said, a bit more calmly this time. "Sorry for snapping. Draco is just a sensitive subject that I rather not get into."

"I'll agree with you on that." I said.

"So I guess, to answer your question, being a Slytherin isn't that glamorous as people in my house make it to be. And just so you know, we aren't all evil. Everything is not what it seems."

"Just like not all Gryffindors are brave." I said thinking of Lavender and Neville.

"Awh come on. Your house is the Chosen house. Everyone knows that." she said.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. We get in just as much trouble as you guys do."

"What's wrong with that? Do you have a problem with being bad Mr. Potter?" She asked me.

"Being bad really isn't my thing. I don't see anything wrong with bad girls though." I said with a grin. She blushed and chuckled at my words.

"Sweet Harry Potter is into bad girls? I would have never suspected."

"You know any?"

"A few." she said blushing even harder than before.

I couldn't figure out for the life of my why I was flirting with her. If anybody would have told me that I would be doing such a thing, I would have found them barmy and would have questioned if they had been confunded.

Ginny had came back in talking about how she had to leave my cabin. Apparently, Ron and Hermione's sexual tension that they wouldn't give into was crowding up the room. She sat down beside Pansy and I silently observed them. Well mainly Pansy.

There was something about her that made me curious. Something about her that seemed out of place. Here I was thinking that she was one type of girl, and she had came and shown me a different side of her.

This girl was a mystery. And I had decided to be Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3:An Awkward Situation

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

* * *

Chapter 3: An Awkward Situation

I found myself feeling as if I was floating on air. I was conversing with Harry Potter. Actually having a good conversation with Harry Potter. I even flirted a bit!

After Ginny came back, the conversation shifted from us to just me and her, but I didn't care. We had actually talked. And he had actually seemed interested in what I had to say.

It was weird having him be totally silent while me and Ginny talked. I could feel his beautiful gems on me, and it made me somewhat nervous. I felt my heart wanting to jump out of my chest.

How could Draco and Harry not get along? They were both quite similar. They were funny, down to earth, and sweet, though Draco would never admit to being a sweetheart. Sure, Draco was an arrogant prat and he was self absorbed sometimes, but deep down, Draco wasn't the tyrant he made himself out to be. He, like me, was made to wear a mask as well.

I stopped dwelling on a Draco/Harry brotherhood. It would never happen anyways so there was no reason to plot it.

We arrived at school and I couldn't help but gaze at it in awe as if I was a bloody first year. Hogwarts never ceased to amaze me, and I truly missed it when I was away from it. It was indeed my true home. If I could tolerate teaching, I would have gladly stayed there forever.

But even if I could, I wouldn't be able to. I. kept forgetting my life wasn't mine.

As we approached the carriages, I watched as Harry caught up with Ron and Granger. There was also another girl who seemed eager to ride with them. So eager in fact, that she grabbed on Harry's arm like that muggle device called a vice grip.

Who the hell was that bitch?!

"Ginny who is that?" I attempted to say calmly as I pointed out the hideous creature that was latched onto my boyfriend in my head.

Ginny looked in the direction I was pointing in and then scowled. "You should know her. She's in your year isn't she? That's Susan Bones. Hufflepuff."

"Are they..." I couldn't even finish the question.

"Are they what? Oh! Oh no, they aren't together or anything. Harry is nice to her, but he doesn't like her like that. And she doesn't seem to get the hint." said Ginny with disdain in her voice.

"Oh okay. Not that I cared or anything. I was just wondering." I said, more than likely showing my actual care and jealousy of the situation.

"Pans, I wouldn't worry about a thing."said Ginny as we walked towards a carriage. "You have the ultimate in with Harry. You're his only roommate. You'll be sharing a common room as well as a loo with him. Imagine a late night trip and he is in the bath without you knowing it and-"

"Are you talking about me Red? Having fantasies about us now are you?" said Draco popping out of nowhere beside Ginny.

"Oh yes Draco. I was just getting to the part where I hex off your privates. Doesn't that sound exciting?" said Ginny, sarcastically.

Draco laughed as we climbed into a carriage. We sat and waited to pull off when suddenly, Ron's head popped into the carriage asking Ginny if there was room here because all the others were full.

As much as Draco disliked both Harry and Ron, he saw this as an opportunity. And Slytherins never wasted an opportunity.. "Fine Weasley, fine. You can join us." he said. "We would probably have to lap up though."

He immediately grabbed Ginny and pulled her onto his lap. Ginny giggled as she tried to struggle to get up, but Draco had her locked. Finally she gave in and made herself comfortable.

Ron looked as if he didn't like it but didn't say anything as he sat down beside me. Granger had entered the carriage after him and sneered when she seen me sitting there, as if I had done something wrong.

"Parkinson." she said with an attitude.

"Granger." I responded with equal attitude.

"Well now Hermione, care for a lap?" asked Blaise who had joined us. Ron grabbed Granger quick as lightening and pulled her onto his lap. She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit with her at Ron's actions.

Then Harry in all his beautiful glory climbed in and looked around awkwardly. "Damn. Should I just wait?" he asked Ron and Granger.

Before one of them could answer, Ginny spoke up much to my horror as well as delight. "If you wouldn't mind it, I'm sure Pansy would lap up with you. Wouldn't you Pans?" she said cheerfully.

I was frozen in nervousness. I couldn't believe she had said that but at the same time, who was I kidding? This was Ginny I was talking about.

Harry looked as if he was contemplating the situation. I decided I would wait for another carriage and was about to say so until..

"I don't mind if you don't." said Harry smiling that ridiculously gorgeous smile of his at me.

"Okay." I nervously said as I got up to let him sit down and then I sat down on him.

My mind was racing. 'I'm sitting on Harry Potter's lap. I'M SITTING ON HIS DAMN LAP! Merlin's beard he is comfortable. I can't believe this is actually happening. This has got to be-wait what?'

All of a sudden, I felt his strong arms rope around my waist, holding me in place, causing me to move closer up on him. "I hope you don't mind," he whispered. "I didn't have anywhere to put my hands you see."

'You can put your hands anywhere on my body that you want.' I thought.

"No, not at all. I wouldn't want you to be any more uncomfortable that you probably already are." I said.

"I'm not uncomfortable at all actually." he said and my face lit up. Thank Merlin he couldn't see it.

Stupid Hufflepuff Susan got on and looked rather disgusted that Harry's lap was occupied by me. She reluctantly sat on Blaise and the carriage took off.

* * *

The ride was very bumpy and it felt weird that I was somewhat bouncing on him, but he held me a bit tighter so I wouldn't move as much. Around us, with the exception of Blaise and the Bones girl, small conversations were being had. Ron was telling jokes to Granger and it was weird. seeing her laugh at them. I didn't think she laughed at things she didn't read about in books.

Draco's and Ginny's was far more interesting.

"We are having the Yule Ball again this year. Did you know?" asked Draco.

"How could I not with them stating in the letter that we needed dress robes for it? You're so dense." said Ginny affectionately.

"Cheeky woman, I was trying to strike up a conversation." said Draco lightly tickling Ginny's side.

I had leaned back on Harry unknowingly to try to hear better. When I had realized what I had done, I eased off, but Harry slumped in his seat some causing me to drop back down.

"It's fine, I'm being nosy too. Besides, I'm sure your back was stiff sitting straight up like that." whispered Harry.

I was so happy that it was dark in the carriage, otherwise he would have seen my big obnoxious grin. I laid back, the back of my head resting on his shoulder. I could feel his breath on my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine.

"Fine. You're not a loser." Draco said as I tuned back into the conversation. "But anyways, about the ball. I didn't want to wait until you got to school where all the vultures to try and ask you first."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, well rather asking, would you go with me to the ball?"

I held my gasp in tightly despite the fact that I really wanted to let it out.

"Really?" asked Ginny sounding stunned. "You want to go to the ball with me? But, what about Pansy? What about your friends? Your family?"

"Pansy won't care. You know that. And besides fuck what they think. You're my friend too. One of the best actually."

'Dammit Draco, how could you be so bloody stupid? You just made it seem like you only want to go as friends!' I thought.

"Oh. Friends. Well thank you." said Ginny sounding like she was slightly disappointed. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Think about it?"

"That's not saying no to you Draco. I don't even know what's going on with my family for the holidays, you know? So I'll think about it." said Ginny.

"Okay that's fine." said Draco. Boys. They were so damn clueless.

I tuned out the rest of their conversion. Draco was being way too stupid for my taste. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the fact that I was leaning back on Harry. He was so warm, and he smelled delectable. He felt so strong with his arms around me. I could have fallen asleep right there and I probably would have if it wasn't for the fact that Susan Fucking Bitch Bones wouldn't stop trying to strike up a conversation with him, despite the fact that he seemed tired himself.

Damn her. She was just ruining our peaceful moment with her annoying harping. Why couldn't she just shut the hell up? Any other time I would have told her just that.

But I didn't want him thinking that I was the bitch I'm sure he had heard I was.

* * *

We finally made it to the entrance to Hogwarts. He helped me out of the carriage. I didn't know he was such a gentleman. Should have known it thought, with him being a chivalrous Gryffindor and all.

We all walked into the castle and made our way to the great hall. At the door, we separated. Ron, Granger, Ginny, and Harry going over to the Gryffindor table, Miss Bitch going to Hufflepuff, and Draco, Blaise, and I heading to Slytherin.

I sat down and looked over to the Gryffindor table as I had done many times and studied Harry. I missed him already, he was way too far away from me.

I couldn't help thinking like a lovesick schoolgirl. He had shown me that his attitude was just as nice as he was to look at. And I wanted to get to know him even more.

Hang my parents, my so called friends, and this stupid arranged marriage. I was determined to have a great time this year. A great time with someone that I actually liked.


	4. Chapter 4: The Head Dorm

The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'till I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,

It was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Head Dorm

That was an interesting carriage ride.

It was weird having a girl that in reality I just met sitting on me as if she was Hermione.

Wait, not Hermione. She was like my big sister. Plus Ron would've killed me.

Anyways, as I was saying, it felt weird, but also surprisingly comfortable. I had to hold her however. She was small so I was afraid with all the bumping she would slide right off of me. When she leaned back to listen to Ginny and Malfoy's conversation, she smelled good. Really good. Like cherry blossoms.

Susan wasn't happy about the seating arrangements at all. I guess she didn't like sitting on Zabini. Then again it was probably the fact that she couldn't sit on me. I had known since sixth year that Sue had a crush on me. And while she was an alright girl, I just didn't feel that spark you feel when you truly fancy someone, you know?

After we ate, Pansy and I had to stay behind and be shown by Dumbledore where our dorms would be. We walked the corridors in silence as we followed him. Pansy really wasn't looking where she was going. She kept looking at the ground as if she had something on her mind.

Our dorm happened to be near Ravenclaw tower, which was great because there was a great view of the lake there and it was near DADA class as well as Charms so I wouldn't have to run out of breath trying to get to classes from Gryffindor tower anymore.

Our dorm was behind a portrait of a lion killing a snake. Both Pansy and I smirked at that. Even the portraits had animosity.

Dumbledore gave the lion the password (royals) and the portrait swung open.

The inside reminded me of a bigger Gryffindor common room, only the walls looked Christmas colored with the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors combined. There was a huge sofa along with a loveseat and a lounge chair in front of the fireplace, two desks , a chessboard, a bulletin board that was connected to the other bulletin boards on the other houses, a grand piano, a door that led to a downstairs bathroom, and a perch for Hedwig.

Pansy ran over to the grand piano and seemed entranced by it. She rubbed it as if it was as fragile and precious as a newborn baby.

There was a giant staircase that split off in two directions. One leading to a red door, and the other to a green door. Our respectable rooms.

Pansy went and looked in hers as I explored mine.

It was as big as my dorm in Gryffindor tower. My bed had gone from a twin four poster to a king. It was like the room had read my mind because my sheets were a sky blue, my favorite color. My walls were the same shade and striped. There was a huge wardrobe, a broom holder, a desk, a loveseat, fireplace, and a huge floor length mirror.

A door led to the biggest loo I had ever seen. The bath was massive. You could probably fit at least 10 people comfortably in it. And it had as many taps as the prefects bath. There was even a glass shower, huge his and hers sinks, and a long mirror.

Pansy had opened up her door and blushed as she seen that our rooms were connected by the bathroom.

We left our rooms and got some last minute instructions from Dumbledore. He then bid us goodnight.

We stood in the middle of the room, neither one of us knowing what to say or do. Seemed weird that she was just on my lap laying against me an hour or so ago, and now she was completely shy. Time for me to break the ice again.

"This is a really wicked room." I said sounding once again like a git.

She nodded as she walked over to the sofa and lit a fire. I walked over and joined her on the couch. I didn't sit too close because she seemed a bit tense when I sat down.

"I noticed that you seemed to like the piano over there." I said.

She perked right up at my words and smiled. "Very much. I've been playing since I was five. It's one of the few things I love about being raised to be in pureblood society."

"Few things? What do you mean?"

Pansy seemed to realize she may have said the wrong thing. "Oh nothing. Just being raised in the world I'm in and all that. It can be overwhelming sometimes."

"And why's that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know how to describe it. Just my life I guess." she said looking at the fire as if it was making her sad.

I felt as if I had touched on a subject she wasn't ready to speak on just yet so I changed it. "What songs can you play?"

"All the classics really. Wizard ones like Beethoven, Mozart, Brahms, Tchaïkovsky and others. And also some muggle ones."

"I had no idea the ones you named were wizards" I said, eager to learn something new. I doubt even Hermione knew that.

Pansy nodded and grinned. "Oh yes. You wouldn't believe who you would think are muggle artists, celebrities, and musicians are actually wizards. Take Jimi Hendrix for example. How do you figure a man who couldn't read music knew how to play so well? And muggles think he died from an overdose when really he was cursed. And Marilyn Monroe? She was a veela. That's why she was so irresistible to the Kennedy men."

I listened to Pansy go on and on about who was actually a wizard and I was intrigued by the things she knew. It was good to see her open up a bit more to me.

"Could you play something for me?" I asked.

Pansy blushed and looked down at her hands. "Maybe one day I will."

"I'll hold you to that." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back. She had a very inviting smile. I never noticed it before.

"Well I better turn in." I said yawning. "Ron and I run in the morning during the weekdays and we like to get that in early."

"Really? So do I."said Pansy giggling.

"How come we have never seen you then?"

"Where do you run?"

"Around the Quidditch pitch." I said.

"That's why. I usually run two laps around the castle. It's big enough." she said chuckling.

"Well, maybe you could run with Ron and I one morning." I suggested.

Pansy smiled, her cheeks once again turning red with blush. "Thanks, maybe I will take you up on that."

I nodded and made my way to the stairs. "Night Pansy." I said as I went up the stairs.

"G'night Harry." said Pansy giving a small wave.

I changed into my PJ's and climbed into my extremely soft bed. As I laid there, I could hear the faint sound of piano music. Pansy was playing something that sounded like a beautiful lullaby.

The girl was starting to intrigue me. I didn't know why. It was just something about the way she looked and the way she spoke that made me want to know more and more about her. I was starting to think that maybe she wasn't as bad as people said she was.

I soon found myself drifting off to sleep, listening to Pansy's soothing music. I would have to thank her in the morning for that.


	5. Chapter 5: The Birthday Party Part 1

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

* * *

Chapter 5: The Birthday Party Part 1

September had passed and Harry and I had gotten into a routine, unbeknownst to the both of us, until Ginny so helpfully pointed it out to me.

After a couple of days I took Harry up on his offer to join Ron and him on their morning runs. At first Ron didn't particularly like it. I think he felt it cut into he and Harry's guy time. This was more than likely the only time Granger wasn't with them. But after the third time, he seemed to come around and accepted my company.

After the run we would come back and fight over who would shower first (I would usually win) and then we would get dressed and go eat. where we ate with our houses. Occasionally Ginny would eat with Draco, Blaise, and I (much to Draco's enjoyment the most), and then we would all go to our classes.

Our head dorm would become rather full sometimes, as Ron and Granger would study with Harry, and Blaise, Draco, and sometimes Millicent and Daphne would study with me. Thankfully there wasn't too much animosity amongst the group, as both Harry and myself had told our respectable friends not to cause trouble in our home.

Our home. Harry had actually said that. It made me feel all tingly inside when he came up with it.

Ginny would hang in there a lot with Draco when Harry wasn't around. He was also good at the piano, so he would sometimes play songs for her. It was nauseatingly cute to watch sometimes. Other times, I couldn't help but feel kind of down about it.

I hadn't openly played for Harry yet. As much as I really wanted to, I felt like maybe he wouldn't appreciate it. Sure he would like it, but I would want for him to look at me the way Ginny would look at Draco when he played. She would stare at him and get this look on her face as if she were in a delightful daydream. She would sometimes play with the hair on the back of his head as he played or lay her head on his shoulder.

She still hadn't given him an answer about the Yule Ball, which had been announced after a couple of weeks.

Once the dance was announced, I saw more of that stupid Hufflepuff man stealing whore (he wasn't my man, but still) Susan Bones around Harry. There were times that I saw myself ripping every brown strand of hair out of her pathetic little head. There were times where I wanted to hex her breasts off her body. I just wanted her to go away. She was really cutting into the time that I was too much of a coward to spend with Harry.

Thankfully she hadn't invaded the area that was ours. I swore if I ever saw her in my common room, I would feed her to a dragon.

I had learned a lot about Harry. For one, thing he was very open. He did have a couple of things that he seemed closed off about like his parents (naturally) and the treatment he endured before Hogwarts (I only knew that he was raised by horrible muggles, he never went into detail). But other than that, he was pretty much an open book. My favorite book to read actually.

Harry loved anything and everything Quidditch. I had secretly cheered for him over the years, even during Slytherin games. He flew as if he himself had wings. It was breathtaking watching him zoom around the pitch and in the sky trying to catch the snitch. He rarely missed.

I found out one morning that he was actually a great singer. I overheard him singing Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit loudly while he was in the shower. He blushed when I complimented him.

I was starting to surprise people with my behavior as well. I had stopped teasing people for no reason (although, I did talk about that banshee Susan to Ginny), I participated in class more, I had ceased my hanging on Draco routine that I was forced to do year after year, and I even spoke to a couple people from different houses. Mainly Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood, Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown, and Dean Thomas, whom I suspected had taken a fancy to me however, even though on paper I belonged to Draco, my heart was already claimed by Harry, unbeknownst to him.

October brought on many things to look forward to. Halloween being one of them. Halloween had always been my favorite holiday. I loved dressing up and being something that I wasn't for a night.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" asked Harry on one of the rare days where it was just he and I studying together.

"Uh uh...my costumes are always kept a secret until the day of, Mr. Potter. I won't say a word." I said smirking at him.

He smiled back at me. "Sounds like a good plan. That way no one can copy you."

"Exactly."

"How do you feel about wearing a costume twice then?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Twice? Why would I do that?" I asked both confused and intrigued.

"You remember Ginny's older brothers Fred and George right?"

"The twins that always played pranks? Yeah I do. What about them?"

"Well, they are throwing a birthday party for Fred's girlfriend Angelina Johnson on the 30th. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I were invited, and we were told we could bring guests so, I thought that maybe you would like to come with me." said Harry almost shyly.

I blushed. 'He really thought of me as a guest to bring. Oh wait. It's probably just a friend thing.' I thought to myself.

"Sure. Sounds fun. I've never been invited to an actual fun party before. Most parties were always formal. And very boring."

"Ginny told me about the one you invited her to so I can imagine." laughed Harry. "This is gonna be a very fun party and you wanna know the best part about it?"

"What's that?"

"We have to sneak out the castle to get there." said Harry in a sneaky voice.

I laughed. "I thought you said being bad wasn't your thing."

"It isn't. Not all the time at least." He said with a wink.

* * *

The 30th had arrived and we had met at the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. Ron and Granger (who seemed to be a lot closer these days) had arrived along with Dean, Seamus (disgusting git), and Parvati Patil. Ginny had invited along Draco, Luna, and Blaise, and Harry of course had invited me, and much to my displeasure, Susan Annoying Ass Bitch Bones.

'Why why WHY did she have to fucking come?' I yelled inside my head. 'Okay Pansy. You can do this. Just try your best to be nice and not hex the little bint from here to the bloody Amazon. Think about having a fun time with your friends, associates, and Harry and not about drowning her like the sewer rat she was.'

We went through the passageway. The harpy latched onto Harry's arm claiming she was scared of the dark or some shit. Clever bitch. I should have thought of that.

We had walked for what seemed like an eternity, when finally we reached the trapdoor that led into Honeydukes. We went through the store as if we were shopping and exited out the door. There, we all apparated (Ginny and Luna having to do side along apparition with Draco and Blaise as they were underaged) to Diagon Alley and went to the twins flat.

The flat was wicked. Literally. There were enchanted bats flying around, ghouls popping out of pots, fog hovering on the floor and fake spiderwebs hung on various things. There were even muggle black lights hanging up making things glow.

I was dressed as a dark angel. My wings were enchanted to look solid, but really they were misty so people wouldn't be hit by them. Harry was a muggle version of a vampire, Ron and Granger had collaborated and was a prince and princess (which I couldn't even be mad, Granger looked nice), Ginny was a wood nymph, Draco was a muggle spy, Luna was a mermaid, and Blaise was dressed up in his Quidditch uniform being totally unoriginal.

The cockblock was some sort of fairy from a muggle story. I really didn't give a fuck.

The music was pumping and everyone was having a good time. A few people were shocked to see Blaise, Draco, and I, but when they realized we were only there for the fun, they didn't mind us being there.

An hour in and my feet were starting to hurt. I had put a cushioning charm on the inside of my heels and they felt a bit better. I had been trying to get up the courage to ask Harry to dance with me. I had waited on the perfect song to come on and everything. Something that I knew we could get close and dance to. Ginny and Draco were already having a great time (even though Angelina, Katie Bell, and Granger had to stop the twins and Ron from breaking up what looked like Ginny and Draco almost making love on the dance floor), Blaise seemed to had cozied up to Luna, and eventually Ron and Granger were dancing and snogging at the same time in a dark corner.

About bloody time.

Harry was sitting down on a stool by himself. I was making my way to him and was just about to ask him when...

"Harry, Harry!" harped the brown haired banshee Susan. "I love this song, come dance with me!"

She didn't even give the poor bloke a chance to answer before she snatched by the arm and whisked him over to the center of the room.

I sat on the stool that Harry had once occupied. I was fuming. If I could make it happen based on the way I was feeling at that moment, steam would be shooting out of my ears. How fucking dare she! She knew what I was going to do, she just had to. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so quick to get her ass to him. Stupid opportunist ass bitch.

My eyes burned a hole into her as I watched her dance with him. Her hands were rubbing all over his arms, she was trying her best to grind her hips into him. It was driving me nuts that he looked as if he was enjoying it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked out of the room everyone was dancing in and into some bedroom. I sat down on the bed that was there and put my face into my hands.

I was so stupid. I shouldn't have came. Of course he wouldn't want to dance with me. Really me? A bloody Slytherin? The girl that he had to tolerate sharing his space with?

What did I have to offer him? Absolutely nothing. Why? Because I wouldn't be able to offer up anything anyways. Everything, including all of me, would soon belong to Draco. I was nothing but a piece of meat throw into the ring. And not even a prime cut. A snooty pureblood bitch who was only supposed to focus on money and power. Never mind love. Love didn't exist in my world

Harry wouldn't want me. Not this girl.

I tried to fight it, but I couldn't help the tears that came out of my eyes as I sat there and put myself down.


	6. Chapter 6: The Birthday Party Part 2

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

* * *

Chapter 6: The Birthday Party Part 2

The party was amazing.

Everybody was dressed up as something. I had glanced at Pansy a couple times, loving how her black dress was hugging her small but curvy frame. Her hair that was usually put up in a bun or a ponytail was long and flowing. I found myself wanting to run my fingers through it.

Pansy had grown on me over the past month. She seemed to let me in a tiny bit day by day. I had found out that her favorite subject was potions, something she was extremely good at. Her marks were extremely close to Hermione's in that subject. She liked muggle music more than she did wizard, and she wasn't a muggle hater like I had perceived her to be. Matter of fact, she held no prejudice to them at all, which was a good thing. She also loved sweet things. Chocolate and droobles being her favorite.

I also discovered she was very observant and almost motherly. After a couple of weeks, she had gotten into the routine of fixing my tie for me before we went to breakfast. She wouldn't let me leave the room until my uniform looked right. And while most blokes would find that annoying, I found it endearing. It also let me know that she noticed me, which was brilliant because I was starting to notice her more too.

I was sitting over on a stool by myself nursing a butterbeer, when I saw Pansy coming my way. She looked as if she was nervous and had something on her mind.

I was about to get up and see what was wrong, when Susan popped up out of nowhere demanding a dance out of me. I saw Pansy's face change to disappointment and a hint of anger.

Susan had dragged me onto the dance floor and while I had a bit of fun dancing with her, my mind was stuck on Pansy. I had a chance to look at her and the look she had made me feel horrible. Like I was the one that had wronged her.

A couple minutes later I had gotten another chance to glance back over to where I was sitting and she was gone. I looked around the area where we were and I didn't see her. I got worried.

"Hey Sue," I said. "I need to go and find Pansy and see if she's okay."

Susan scrunched up her nose. "Why do you need to look after her? She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"True, but I did invite her here." I reminded her.

"You invited me too Harry!" she proceeded to remind me.

"I know that. I invited all my friends. And Pansy didn't seem like she was happy so I'm going to go and find her. "

Needless to say, Susan was pretty upset but I didn't care. I broke away and set out to look for Pansy.

Malfoy and Ginny were dancing all into each other and hadn't seen her. Ron and Hermione were too busy sucking each other's faces off to even notice I was asking them anything, so I just decided to look around the flat.

I opened the door to one of the twins rooms and there she was, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had her hands over her face and her head down.

I walked into the room and closed the door. She instantly looked up with a gasp when she heard the door close. She wiped her face quickly and stood up.

I could look at her face and tell that she had been crying. But for what?

"I was looking for you." I told her. "Why did you leave the party?"

"I...I just needed to get away and get some air." she said nervously.

"Air? In a bedroom?" I asked, looking around.

"It's not as stuffy in here as it is in there." she said.

"Ah. Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I wasn't!" she said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, I said I wasn't and that means I wasn't. Stop inquiring okay?" she said defensively.

I nodded. She didn't want to say anything about it at the moment. I would give her time. That's another thing I had learned about her. If you gave her time, she would speak what's on her mind more.

I studied her. She looked so pretty, even with her wet face. I wanted to wipe the remaining tears away for her, but that would only reveal to her that I wasn't buying her not crying bit.

Instead I tried a different approach.

"How bout you come out and dance with me? That is, if you're done getting your air of course." I said grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes and grinned back. "I've gotten enough air. You really want to dance with me?"

"Sure" I said holding out my hand. "Maybe we can show these gits out there how to really dance. That is, if you can dance." I said smirking at her knowing that would get to her.

Sure enough...

"Of course I can dance Potter. The question is can you keep up?" she said taking my hand.

"Dunno Parkinson, but we shall soon find out." I said leading her out the door.

* * *

The floor had gotten crowded so we ended up with me against a wall and her dancing on me. She was winding her hips slowly back and forth to the beat of the music. We ended up in sync with each other as I put my hands on her waist and moved to the motion of her hips.

Another thing I discovered about Miss Parkinson: she could dance. She could dance bloody well.

One of those winding reggae songs that Lee Jordan would always listen to came on and she bent over a bit, holding my hand in hers as she raised my arm in the air and popped her bum all on my middle, awakening something that needed to stay down. I didn't think she would appreciate feeling me getting hard from her movements.

Then again, the way she was moving made me think that was exactly what she going for. And I was not complaining. No not at all.

The music changed to something fast and she turned and faced me as we danced. She was smiling and laughing and I was doing the same. I was really enjoying myself. Much more than I was dancing with Susan.

Another slow song came on and I found Pansy locking her arms behind my neck as I placed my hands on the small of her back. I was happy that she was smiling again. Even though I really wanted to know what exactly made her cry.

"Thanks Harry." she said smiling at me, her smoky green eyes twinkling making her look even prettier.

"For what?"

"For inviting me to this. And for dancing with me." she said shyly.

"Of course. What are friends for?" I said.

She looked a bit shocked. "Friends? You consider me a friend?"

"We have been living with each other for almost two months and we have yet to kill each other. I actually enjoy your company so yes. I do consider you a friend. That is, if I am considered one as well."

Pansy smiled and nodded. "I do. You should feel special, because I have very few of those."

"Oh, well in that case I feel like I should be deemed favorite." I said.

"Favorite?"

"Of course. After all, we do live together. That alone should put me as top priority."

Pansy seemed to blush even harder. "Only if I'm your favorite as well."

"Its sorted then." I said as I strangely found myself getting a bit dizzy looking into her eyes. They mesmerized me. I could tell just by her eyes that she was feeling very happy about the words that I had said. Her eyes seemed to light up and the green moved like the waves of the ocean.

The party was going on for longer than we could stay. We had made a promise to stay at least an hour after curfew. So we apparated back to Hogsmeade and took the passageway back into the castle. Everyone parted ways and Pansy and I made our way back to our dorm, talking lively about everything that had happened and joking around about some of the people that were there.

We got back to our dorm where we tossed off our shoes. Our feet were killing us. I had used at least three cushioning charms and they had all faded.

"Guess I'll see you in the morning then." I said to Pansy.

Pansy nervously walked over to me. She then kissed me slowly yet quickly on the cheek.

"Thanks again Harry. I really had fun." she said. She then hurried up the stairs to her room and closed the door, leaving me standing there with my hand on my cheek, taking in the warm feeling that her lips had left.


	7. Chapter 7: Other Fish In The Sea

This is me praying that

This was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again

These are the words I held back

As I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

* * *

Chapter 7: Other Fish In The Sea

I kissed him. I couldn't believe that I had done, it but I did. Too late to take it back. I didn't even know why I did it. Maybe it was adrenaline from dancing so much.

Then again it could have been because Harry was absolutely lovely and made me feel like a princess and he was gorgeous in the moonlight that shown in the window against him.

Yeah that was it.

It had been weeks since I made the foolish move of kissing Harry on the cheek after Angelina's birthday party. Nothing else remotely close to that had happened again, which is what I figured would be the case. I was way too nervous to try something like that again, and he probably didn't want to discuss it.

Even though we hadn't discussed things, Harry and I seemed to be getting a bit closer. He did seem a bit flirty sometimes. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part.

Whatever it was, I was thoroughly enjoying it.

The Yule Ball was less than a month away and it seemed as if everybody was going crazy asking people. Ginny had told me that Draco had asked her again the night we came back from the party and she had said yes. So those two were off limits. Of course since Ron and Granger got together they would be going. I had to help an extremely nervous Milicent to ask Gregory Goyle, which he didn't turn her down.

A couple of girls had even asked Harry, but he had turned them all down. Including that annoying Romilda Vane that tried to trap him sixth year with a love potion in his Valentine from her.

Any girl that has to resort to putting a bloke under a love potion had to be completely desperate. No matter how deep I had it for him, that was one thing I would never do.

Ron and Granger would use our common room to snog sometimes so I decided to do some studying in the library. That's when I was approached by Dean. I really liked Dean. He was an okay bloke for a muggle. Unfortunately, he had his obnoxious best mate Seamus with him. Cheeky asshole.

" 'Cuse me, but may I sit here?" Dean had asked me.

There were plenty of other seats in the library available and while the old fake me would have told him that outright, I decided to be nice, despite his repulsive friend.

"Hi Dean. Of course you can sit here." I said nodding to the seat beside me.

He smiled and sat down with Seamus sitting across from him looking as if he really didn't want to be there.

"What are you working on?" asked Dean.

"Just some Charms homework. Trying to perfect this paradise charm that I made up."

"Paradise charm?" inquired Dean.

"Yes. It's a mix of a cheering charm and an illusion spell. Hopefully when I get it right, it will create an interactive world for the user for an hour. They would be able to escape to any world they want."

"Like Fred and George's Daydream Charms?" asked Dean.

"Similar, but with these, you can actually do more that just envision yourself there or whatever it is going on. It will be as if you were actually there, or actually doing the thing you wanted to do." I explained.

"Fascinating." said Dean making me blush.

"So say I wanted to fuck some bint." said Seamus, the bloody pervert. "It would feel like we are actually doing it?"

I rolled my eyes at the prat. "Highly inappropriate, but that's the general idea."

"Well well Parkinson, you're a lot smarter than I though." said Seamus smirking.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said hotly, crossing my arms.

Dean must have felt the tension because he quickly spoke up. "How about you wait for me outside mate? I need to speak to Pansy for a second."

"You're bloody mental you are." said Seamus to Dean.

"Just go..." said Dean through his teeth.

"Alright alright." said Seamus getting up from the table and sneering at me. I sneered right back showing no fear. He walked out of the library, I was glad that he had gone.

* * *

"Sorry about that Pansy. I don't know why he acts like that." said Dean shaking his head in shame.

"He acts like that because he's a nasty little tosser, who doesn't know how to respect women." I said matter of factly.

"I hope his behavior doesn't reflect upon me."

"No it doesn't. I know you're not like that." I said smiling at him.

"Good." said Dean becoming noticeably nervous. "So the ball is coming up fast. Are you going?"

"I had planned to."

"Same here. It's gonna be great."

"Oh yes!" I said enthusiastically. "Harry and I are helping plan it. It's going to be brilliant. I wish I could tell you all that is going to happen, but it's a surprise."

"Don't tell me a thing. I want to be surprised. I'll take your word for it."

I laughed. He really was a nice guy.

"You wouldn't happen to have a date for it yet would you?" asked Dean.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. No one had asked me really."

"Really? That's weird. I would think you would have a lot of suitors at your feet." said Dean chuckling.

I couldn't help but blush."Yeah well, I guess they are all in hiding. Why do you ask?"

"Well," said Dean becoming nervous again. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my date for it."

I was shocked. I truly didn't see it coming at all. Dean really asked me to be his date for the ball.

"Oh! Wow." I said. Dean's face somewhat fell "I mean I don't mean wow in a bad way. I just didn't expect you to ask me."

"Why not? You're a nice girl and you seem like fun. I already know you'll make an excellent dance partner from Angelina's party." said Dean making me blush yet again.

"Well thank you. I appreciate that, I really do."

"But..."

"But I really don't know. I'm not trying to...I mean it's not like I'm turning you down..."

Dean put his hand up to stop my pathetic stumbling of my words. "You don't have to give me an answer right away. Just think about it okay? I can wait."

I was taken aback. As a Slytherin, I really wasn't used to such gallantry and kindness from a boy. Sure, I had seen a lot of it from Harry, but to see it also coming from Dean was very comforting. Very nice.

Unfortunately for him, I was still holding out hope for Harry to possibly ask me. So it would have been wrong for me to just say yes to Dean and miss out on a possible chance at Harry.

"Thanks. I certainly will think about it. And I think you're nice too." I said with a smile.

Dean smiled and waved me off as he headed out the door of the library.

I sat back and sighed. I should have started being myself a long time ago. Maybe I would have attracted good guys way sooner than now.

I tried to get back to studying but my mind wouldn't allow it. I sat there and thought about what had just happened.

Dean was a very nice bloke. He too was gorgeous with his chocolate skin, his bright brown eyes and his short afro that he always kept neat. He was very tall, much taller than Harry but I saw no problem with that. Harry was maybe three inches taller than I, while Dean had to be at least five or six. Harry was a perfect height, but I did also liked them tall.

He was also a perfect gentleman. Ginny used to date him and she had talked about him being sweet and chivalrous, and even though she wasn't fully into the whole gallantry thing, I certainly was.

I was really starting to like the decision I had made to be my true self. People were kinder, I was talking more than I had ever thought I would to others, and I was also getting closer to Harry.

Things were starting to look up.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling

Please don't be in love with someone else.

Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

Chapter 8: Falling

I truly hate balls.

Last ball I attended with the Yule Ball we had during the Triwizard Tournament. Parvati Patil was my date and while she was nice at first, I had let the night go to waste pining for Cho Chang. So I wasn't much of a date.

Besides we had to waltz and I didn't particularly fancy doing that type of dancing.

However, with Pansy and I helping plan the ball out, I felt a bit better about it. We had booked The Weird Sisters once again along with another wizard band, Lee Jordan was going to DJ for us, there was going to be dry snow for snowball fights, ice sculptures, we were going to freeze over the lake for ice skating, and many other events so it wouldn't just be your standard stuffy ball. I was indeed excited.

Most of all of this was Pansy's idea which surprised me. I figured that with her being a girl she would enjoy all the frills and fanciness but she wanted to have just as much fun as I did.

We had gotten out of a meeting and had entered our home when this huge eagle owl came and perched on Pansy's shoulder holding a letter in its beak.

Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust as she snatched the letter out of the owl's mouth. "Great, just what I needed." she growled.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Just a letter from my dear old mummy." said Pansy, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"I take it letters from home aren't welcomed?"

"Hardly." said Pansy. "It's more than likely her harping and reiterating her guidelines to keep me acting like her precious proper pureblood princess."

"Nice alliteration" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks." she said giving me a small chuckle as she ripped the envelope open and sat down to read the letter.

Her facial expression changed from boredom, to annoyance, to disgust, and then landed and stayed on rage.

"Why that no good (rip) arrogant (rip) uppity (rip) insensitive(rip) pig!" yelled Pansy as she ripped up the letter and threw it in the fireplace, lighting it and burning the scraps of paper.

I hadn't seen her this mad since 4th year when her and Hermione had gotten into it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her hesitantly.

"No I'm not. I'm so sick of not having a life of my own! Not being able to be me! And whoever has been running their mouths shall surely get it!" said Pansy with rage.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Pansy drew back from me, her green eyes looking as if they were swirling like a storm. "Its nothing. I...I can handle it. I'll be fine." she said getting up and walking out the door.

A piece of the letter hadn't made it into the fire. I picked it up and made out the words "you and Draco's marriage."

For some odd reason I felt a twinge of jealously as well as a bit of betrayal. She had told me that it wasn't like that with her and the git and here her mother was writing about her and Malfoy's marriage?!

I angrily balled up the scrap of paper and threw it into the fire. So Pansy and Malfoy were getting married? Then what's that bullshit with Malfoy and Ginny? He acted like he was over the moon for her, everyone could see it. And from what Ginny had told Pansy and I, she was going to the ball with him. What was he playing at? Why was he fooling around with Ginny's emotions like that?

And then Pansy acting as if Malfoy was nothing but a brother to her and here she is marrying the bloke?! What the hell was that all about? She couldn't marry him!

I thought she had changed. I thought she was trying to be a better person. Guess I was wrong. Wait why did I even care? This was Pansy Parkinson Slytherin Princess. She was the one that joined in with Malfoy's mocking all these years. She was the one who had gotten into it many times with Hermione. She was the one that used to be a total bitch.

Used to be. Now she was kinder. She was hanging out with more Gryffindor than anyone else other than Malfoy and Zabini. She had stopped her teasing and I had even seen her and Hermione joke around a couple times.

She had become sweet and vulnerable. She had opened up more to people, especially to me. And you couldn't deny her beauty. But now her inner beauty matched her outer.

If this was the new Pansy why the she want to be with that prick Malfoy? And what's worse, spend the rest of her life with the git. It was absolutely ridiculous. I couldn't imagine her being happy with him. He didn't seem to make her laugh the way she would when we would joke around. He was so damn full of herself. I doubt he ever told her she was pretty. And he surely wouldn't put her needs ahead of himself, the spoiled brat.

Then it hit me. And hard. The reason why this was bothering me so much. The reason why I was feeling jealousy instead of nothing.

I was starting to fancy Pansy Parkinson. Shit.

I can't fancy her. She was already going to marry that bitch Malfoy. Guess that meant she was engaged or something. Imagine me, trying to court an engaged woman. Preposterous.

Of course, me trying to get with her would probably be like I was saving her. And while Ginny put up with his antics, I for one did not and Pansy didn't need to. It seemed she had enough on her plate.

I had to investigate this bullshit. Something had to be done.

Or did it?


	9. Chapter 9: Hufflepuff vs Slytherin

This will have some of the last chapter in the beginning of it so yes you are seeing double lol.

* * *

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

* * *

Chapter 9: Hufflepuff vs Slytherin

We had gotten out of our meeting about the Yule Ball and had entered our dorm when my mum's huge eagle owl Artemis came and perched on my shoulder holding a letter in her beak.

I rolled her eyes in disgust as I snatched the letter out of the owl's mouth. "Great, just what I needed." I growled.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Just a letter from my dear old mummy." I said feeling myself getting annoyed.

"I take it letters from home aren't welcomed?"

"Hardly. It's more than likely her harping and reiterating her guidelines to keep me acting like her precious proper pureblood princess."

"Nice alliteration" said Harry clearly trying to make me laugh.

"Thanks." I said giving him a small chuckle as I ripped the envelope open and sat down to read the letter. I liked that he always tried to do something whenever he seen me upset.

I read the letter and as I did, a flood of different emotions came over my body. Each one going from bad, to worse.

 _Dearest Pansy,_

 _It has been awhile since I have heard from you lovely. How are you doing? How are your Head Girl duties? I had figured you were ruling over your peers with grace as well as an iron thumb. However, it has come to mine and your father's attention that you have been seen spending your time with other houses, namely Gryffindor._

 _I was very distraught to hear that you haven't really talked to your friends lately and have now associated yourself with blood traitors and Mudbloods. What is going on with you?_

 _Another thing I have heard is that you and Draco seem to be in some troubled waters. Apparently you haven't been seen talking to him or even associating yourself with him much. Why am I hearing such things? You and Draco are perfect together darling and you and Draco's marriage will be everything you ever wished for. Stop blowing him off._

 _I want to hear from you more. And I do not want anyone writing me with any more horrid reports. You are a Parkinson. You need to act like one._

 _All my love,_

 _Mum._

"Why that no good (rip) arrogant (rip) snooty (rip) insensitive (rip) pig!" I yelled as I ripped up the letter and threw it in the fireplace.

"Incendeo" I said, igniting the fireplace and burning that horrid letter.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"No I'm not. I'm so sick of not having a life of my own! Not being able to be me! And whoever has been running their mouths shall surely get it!" I said, my body shaking with rage.

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked as he put one of his hands on my shoulder.

His concerned touch caused me to flinch "It's nothing. I...I can handle it. I'll be fine." i said getting up and walking out the door.

I couldn't believe that someone at this school was playing tattletale and going to my parents, telling them shit. My mind was racing as I headed to Slytherin dungeons.

I went into the Slytherin common room looking for Draco. The only people in there were Millicent and Daphne.

"Have either one of you seen Draco?" I asked the girls.

Daphne and Millicent looked at each other and then back at me.

"Earlier in class but not since then." said Millicent.

"He's probably somewhere with Blaise and Theo. What's wrong with you Pans?" asked Daphne. She was always able to read my emotions.

"Some bloody prat has been going back to my mum and reporting shit to her. I am livid!"

The girls gasped. "Oh dear." said Millicent. "Do you have a clue as to whom?"

"No but when I find out who it is, heads will roll." I growled.

"We will listen out for you won't we Mili?" said Daphne.

Millicent nodded. "Yes definitely. As if we don't have enough snakes in here."

"Thanks girls. I need to go and find Draco. I'll see you later." I said turning and heading out the door.

I walked away angrily from the dungeons. I still couldn't get over it. I can't even have one final year of my own without someone going back to my family and causing problems.

* * *

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into someone hard. I crashed into the person then fell to the ground, my hair covering my face.

"Oh my! I am so so sorry!" said a girl's voice as she helped me up.

"No, it was me I'm sorry. Should have been paying attention." I said moving my hair from my face. Then I met fucking Susan right in her brown eyes.

"Oh. It's you Pansy." she said as if my name was a bad taste on her mouth.

"Susan." I said with equal poison.

We glared at each other and the mere seconds felt like hours. Now I realized the little bint didn't like me as much as I didn't like her. But why?

"Well I better be going. Looking for a friend." I said.

"Oh me too. Harry actually." she said smugly.

"Why are you looking for Harry?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well, as if it was any concern to you-"

"And it is. He is after all my roommate." I interrupted.

Susan smirked. "As I was saying, I was finding him to invite him to the Yule Ball. Gotta get him on ice you know?"

My mouth dropped. "You're going to ask him to the ball?"

"Uh yes? Why? You sound as if you don't like the idea of it."

"That's because I don't. I take it you realize that." I said seeing myself pouncing on her.

"I knew it. You fancy Harry don't you?" she asked with a sneer.

I was taken aback. So she really did know. "And what of it?"

Susan laughed in my face. "Really? You fancy him? You must be joking. Harry doesn't want you."

I felt my blood beginning to boil. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a bloody Slytherin slag. Why would he want to be seen in public with the likes of you? You think because he gave you a little pity dance at Angelina Johnson's party that he all of a sudden has feelings for you? Don't make me laugh."

"You little bitch. How dare you talk to me like that, have you lost your mind? I will hex you bald!" I said feeling my wand hand itch.

"No you won't." said the shrew, confidently. "You won't lay a finger on me. You want Harry to think you're all nice, sweet, and reformed. You're shit, Parkinson. You'll never be whatever it is you're trying to be and Harry will never be yours."

That sorry excuse for a witch had the nerve to allow those words to come out of her mouth! Her face was so close to mine, I could smell the pumpkin juice on her breath.

A million hexes swarmed in my head. Should I indeed hex her bald? Should I give her a pimple curse? Ginny taught me her famous bat-bogey hex, and while mine wasn't as good as hers I could very well mess up her nasal cavity.

But unfortunately she was right. I did want Harry to see that I wasn't a bad person anymore. So I did something that I never thought I would do to someone who was challenging me.

"We shall see." I growled at he. And then I walked passed her, heading for my dorm.

Clever bitch. She was going to be more trouble than I had anticipated. Looks like I had to pluck up some courage quicker than I thought and ask him myself.

I didn't realize that the troll was following me until I seen Harry coming out of our dorm. And he didn't look very happy for some reason.

"Hey Harry, I have something to-"

"HARRY! Can I talk to you for a second?" interrupted Susan in a fake sweet voice.

Harry looked at me and then at Susan. "Sure Sue, what is it?"

"Would you like to be my date for the ball?" she said in a voice that would make your teeth rot and fall out simultaneously.

Harry looked as if he wasn't expecting to be asked that. I looked intently at him begging him with my eyes to say no. He looked over and seen what my eyes were saying. And he glared at me as if I had done something wrong.

"Sure Sue, I'd love to." he said not even looking at her, but at me.

The little bint squeaked and hugged him. I felt as if my feet had been charmed to stick to the floor. When I finally gained control over them I turned from the pair and walked away.

* * *

My eyes were getting puffy holding in the tears that I was refusing to let fall for this boy. How could he say yes to her? And what had I done to make him look at me like that?

I felt as if my heart had crumbled into a million pieces. I had no idea where I was even going, I just had to get as far away from those two as possible.

After a while of walking I found myself seeing Gryffindor colors around me. I must have been close to Gryffindor tower.

Sure enough, there was the portrait of the Fat Lady that I would hear Gryffindors speak about. A first year was about to go in and I asked her to see if Ginny was in there for me.

She did me one better and allowed me to come into the common room with her. These Gryffs were too nice for their own good.

I walked in with the girl and she told me she would go and get Ginny for me. I sat down in one of their huge sofas that was in the room and gazed at the fire in their fireplace.

"Pansy?" said a male's voice pulling me from the mesmerizing fire.

I looked on and seen Dean standing over me. I tried my best to perk up some.

"Oh, hi Dean."

"How did you get into my neck of the woods?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh. I was looking for Ginny actually, and this first year let me in."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dumb firsties. They trust damn near everyone. Not that there is a problem with you, but they know they aren't supposed to let just anyone in here."

"I understand. Slytherin is like that too. The only ones that have been in there are Ginny and some Ravenclaw for Theo."

"Shall I keep you company while you wait for Gin?" he asked me.

"Sure, of course." I said sliding over so Dean could sit beside me.

Dean sat down and smiled again at me. He smelled as if he had just recently showered. He smelled of fresh soap and whatever man stuff that guys used. It was intoxicating.

His smile faded some when he looked into my face. "Are you okay? You looked as if you were crying."

I rubbed my eyes. "Oh no. Just allergies. Pollen and such." I said stupidly

"Allergies? In almost winter weather? Of course." he said jokingly.

"Yes. It's much worse this time of year." I joked back.

We sat in silence for awhile. My thought drifted back to Harry and that Hufflepuff slag Susan. She had beaten me. That whore had actually beaten me by asking him to the ball.

The ball...stupid thing really. I shouldn't even go.

No wait!

"So Dean," I said. "I had been meaning to speak with you actually."

"About what?"

"The ball. Did your question still stand? About me going to the ball with you?" I asked.

Dean sat up straight. "Yeah of course. Are you saying that you will go with me?"

"I'm saying I'd love to go with you to the ball." I said smiling.

Dean smiled big. "Wicked! I was really hoping you would say yes. We're gonna have a great time."

I smiled and nodded. "I think so too. Actually I know we will."

"Brilliant!" said Dean.

"What's brilliant?" said Ginny from the stairs. "Pansy, how did you get in here?"

"A firstie let her in. And she just agreed to go to the ball with me." said Dean standing up proudly. I blushed. I never had a boy be proud to do something with me.

"Oh...okay. Umm...well good for you two." said Ginny confused.

"Well I'll leave you girls too do whatever girls do. See you around Pansy." said Dean as he shook my hand and then kissed it, something else I had never had a guy do before.

"Bye." I said softly as he went out of the room.

Ginny ran over to the couch and slammed down beside me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she yelled/whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted to go with Harry!"

"I did. That was until that Hufflepuff shrew asked him right in front of me and he said yes to her, right bloody in front of me."

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "That classic bitch!"

"Yeah I know. Dean had asked me a couple of weeks ago and I had told him I would think about it. And now I guess we are going. I'm not going to let Harry nor Susan hurt me. I'm going with Dean and we are going to have fun."

Ginny smiled. "Exactly. Fuck them both right about now. Come on, we have to get ready!" she said taking my hand.

But the ball isn't for another two weeks!" I said, laughing.

"I know, but we still have a million things to do!" said Ginny as she pulled me up to her dorm.


	10. Chapter 10: The Yule Ball Part 1

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

* * *

Chapter 10: The Yule Ball Part 1

The weeks leading up to the Yule Ball were confusing. Pansy and I didn't talk much unless we had to. I didn't exactly know why she was mad at me, but I was starting to get over why I was mad at her.

That was until I had seen her and Dean hanging out more.

All of a sudden the two of them were always talking and he was making her giggle. I had found out from Hermione that they were going to the ball together.

That really made me mad. Why the hell would she go with him for? What the bloody hell was she playing at?

"Wonders what she sees in him. Dean." I said to Ron as I was getting ready for the ball. Ron was already ready and had joined me in my room. We were supposed to be joking around. But he was forced to listen to me rant.

"What's wrong with Dean?" asked Ron. He's brilliant. He's our friend."

"Right, I know that, but still. That's just as well. Pansy wants to play this game? Fine. I was going with Susan anyways. I already said yes to her right in front of her face!" I said.

"... Oh mate..." said Ron slowly as realization hit me as well.

"Oh bloody hell. I said yes to Susan right in front of Pansy's face." I said. "That's why she's angry at me. She had looked at me as if she didn't want me to go with the girl, but I chose her anyways. Right in front of her."

Ron shook his head as if he was ashamed of me. Hell, I was ashamed of me.

I was such a git.

"But wait." I said looping my bowtie around my neck. "That doesn't seem right. If she was marrying Malfoy so much then why aren't they going together? Why is she going with Dean and Malfoy with Ginny?"

"Dunno mate." said Ron scratching his head. "The whole thing seems so confusing. And wrong. Still don't see what my sister sees in that bloody ferret."

"Its ridiculous. But I don't have time to focus on it right now. I got a ball to get ready for. Is my tie on straight?" I asked turning to Ron.

"Your tie? Why are you asking me?"

"Cuz Pansy usually helps me with these things and ...oh never mind."

"So you really fancy her don't you?" said Ron with a smug look on her face.

"Don't be silly of course I don't " I said.

"If you didn't then why are you so concerned about her? Why do you care who she goes to the ball with and who she marries? You fancy her mate, and you fancy her hard."

I looked at my best mate with mock hatred. Then I sighed.

"Okay. I do fancy her alright?" I admitted to him. "But what good will that do? Especially now when we both have dates?"

"Don't the heads have to open up the waltz? You can get a small word in then, can you?" asked Ron.

"I could…"

"And maybe she would come around or something. Later on you know? You two have to at least respect your dates, don't you?"

"Sue would probably go mental on me if I left her." I groaned.

"Right mate. Well, I got a special last to wait for." said Ron cheerfully.

"You and Hermione finally. I still can't believe it" I said.

"Neither can I. But I'm loving it." said Ron with a goofy grin on his face. "Come on mate, you're ready. Knowing Sue, your clothes won't stay on for long anyways.

I gulped.

* * *

Ron and I stood in front of the great hall's giant doors. We watched as couples passed including Malfoy and a very nice looking Ginny dressed in red passed by. Ron had recently accepted this, but he was still on alert if something was to happen.

"Harry! Ron! My brother, you clean up nice." said Ginny giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." said Ron eyeing his sister's dress. "The bloody hell are you wearing Gin? I can see your whole back!"

The back of her dress reminded me of Jessica Rabbit's, only it was halter.

"Oh Ron don't be so dramatic. It's not even my whole back. And before you go ranting, Mum was the one who got it for me.

Malfoy smirked beside her. "Don't worry Weasley, I'll try my best to keep my hands to myself."

"If you touch my bloody sister wrong-"

"Okay so we are going to be friendly right boys?" said Ginny drowning Ron out. "Draco you said you would behave."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I did love, I did. Fine. I'll shut up." he said giving her a smug smile that Ginny scoffed to.

Hermione joined us wearing a very nice pink dress. Ron looked as if he was going to drool over her when she walked up to him.

"So I take it that I look okay." said Hermione to Ron as she shut his mouth.

"You look bloody brilliant." said Ron hugging her.

"Language, but thank you darling."

"Is there a chance I may see it off of you later?" I heard Ron ask in a low voice.

"Maybe if you're good." said Hermione giggling. I gagged. The thought of my best mate shagging my honorary big sister was disgusting.

"HERMIONE YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" shrieked Ginny snatching Hermione out of Ron's arms.

"OH GINNY! SO DO YOU! THE DRESS CAME OUT WONDERFUL!" shrieked Hermione back.

"Here we go gents." said Malfoy dully. "The banshee part of the evening."

Ron and I couldn't help but agree with the git as we listened to the two girls compare shoes and hair.

Dean came around the corner with an extremely gorgeous Pansy on his arm. I couldn't help but stare.

She had on this dress that was very long and very fitting to her curves. It was an ice blue color. Her hair was braided in a long braid that she had draped over her collarbone and she seemed to almost glow.

Damn she looked wonderful.

"Hey guys!" said Dean cheerfully as Pansy, Ginny, and surprisingly Hermione gushed all over each other about their clothes.

"Hey Dean." said Ron.

"Thomas." said Malfoy.

"Dean." I forced myself to say.

The three of us watched the shrieking girls as we waited for them to stop. I just wished Sue would hurry up and get her ass here so I didn't have to ensure this torture.

"How long are they gonna do that?" asked Dean.

"Until they bloody well pass out." joked Ron. "Come on Mione, let's go in."

Finally Susan came around the corner with her best friend Hannah Abbott. And that's when the shrieking stopped.

Susan looked like cotton candy. Her dress was pink and reminded me of Cinderella's dress which was not exactly a good thing. I was wondering how she was gonna fit the bloody thing inside the door.

None of the girls gushed at her when she arrived. Not even Hermione.

"Oh Harry you look so handsome!" she said as she approached me, almost knocking the guys down with her dress.

I guess Pansy couldn't hold back because she said. "Susan, you look like a muggle fairy tale princess from hell." causing all of us to be stunned.

Susan glared at Pansy evil like. "And you look like an Ice Queen my dear. As icy as your heart, am I right?"

I didn't expect that. The two girls never talked at all to each other and now they were throwing jabs?

Before any of its could intervene, Professor McGonagall came over and told Pansy and I how we were to open up the dance. Susan looked as if she has a huge problem with it. Especially when Pansy had to stay out with me and the others had to go inside.

Pansy looped her arm through mine per McGonagall's instruction. We then waited for the cue to go in.

I could feel the tension between us and I didn't like it at all. "You look really beautiful Pansy." I told her.

I watched her cheeks turn pink even though she stared straight ahead. "Thank you. You look handsome as well." she said formally.

"Thanks." I said, feeling the sting of her anger. It hurt actually.

"Look Pansy, I don't want us to be angry at each other anymore. Can we just put the animosity behind us and have fun?" I asked.

Pansy finally looked at me, her face twisted with confusion. "Why are you mad at me for? I didn't do anything to you."

That's right. She didn't know that I knew.

"I'm not mad at you but clearly you are mad at me for some reason." I said as we got the cue to walk in together.

"I was upset with you at some point, but not anymore." said Pansy as we walked in with fake smiles on our faces.

"Not anymore? What did I do to cause you to be upset in the first place? And when did you stop being mad? You've been shunning me for the past two bloody weeks." I said as we walked the path to the dance floor and got into position.

"If you don't know then I'm certainly not going to tell you." said Pansy as we started to dance.

"Look, I just want things to go back to the way they were okay? I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to you." I said as I spun her around the dance floor knowing full well what I had done.

"Fine." said Pansy as I picked her straight up and put her down again. "Let's just drop it."

"Fine, it's dropped." I said as people started to join in causing Pansy to stop.

"I need to go and find my date. See you later Harry." she said as she left me on the floor by myself.

I watched crossly as Dean caught up with Pansy and started waltzing with her. Bloody wanker. He still couldn't do it. But I guess it's funny to her cuz there she was giggling about it.

Susan had grabbed me, pulling me out of my thoughts, and I had no choice but to start waltzing with her. People had to make a wide circle around us because her dress was so bloody big, it kept hitting everyone.

* * *

The music soon changed into things that we listened to as Lee had now started DJing. Everyone cheered and started dancing like idiots. Try as she might, Susan couldn't really dance like she wanted because of that bloody dress.

"Maybe you should go and change into another one? Something more...functional?" I suggested.

Susan glared at me. "But Harry, I picked this dress out especially for you! Don't you like it?"

"I didn't say that. I do like it, it's lovely. I just didn't think you were comfortable. It's hard to get close to you like I want to you know." I said.

Great save Potter.

Susan smiled and agreed with me. "You're right. Walk with me to my common room so I can alter it? I left my wand on my bed."

"Sure." I said shrugging. Anything to get her to take that puffy murderer off.

We walked out of the great hall along with some others that had discovered the lake for ice skating. We walked arm and arm towards Hufflepuff while I had to endure Susan gabbing on and on about what she had to do to get ready. Totally uninteresting.

When we got to the door, I waited outside. Lucky Hufflepuffs. Their quarters were right next to the kitchens.

After about 10 minutes she came back out. She looked as if she had shrank the dress and while it wasn't poofy anymore, it was still that bright pink that now reminded me of cotton candy when it got damp.

We made it back to the great hall and started dancing again. I looked around the room and spotted Pansy and Dean dancing and laughing as if they were married or some shit. The bloody git.

I tried to enjoy myself but my mind and eyes always drifted over to Pansy. I couldn't help but be jealous of their happiness. She should be acting silly and dancing and laughing along with me, not him.

But it was my fault. I couldn't be mad at her.

A slow song came on and before I could retreat, Susan latched onto me. Guess we were gonna dance this one.

We swayed to the music, Susan was trying hard to lock eyes with me, but I couldn't help looking around the room. Ron and Hermione were looking as if they were dancing at their wedding, Malfoy actually looked like a respectable human being as he and Ginny moved to the music, and Pansy and Dean looked content with each other. Way too content.

"Harry, you're not being a very good date." said Susan, drawing my focus back onto her.

She was right. I really wasn't. "I'm sorry, Sue. Got a lot on my mind right now. I didn't mean to neglect you."

"Maybe this will keep your mind on me." said Susan as she kissed me out of nowhere.

Her lips were sticky from the strawberry gloss she used. I thought we would end up stuck together. Then the kiss turned kinda desperate like.

I managed to break away from her just in time to see an extremely pissed off Pansy glaring at me. She then turned and walked out of the hall, Dean following behind her trying to catch up with her fast steps.

I felt like utter shit


	11. Chapter 11: The Yule Ball Part 2

This chapter rewinds and tells Pansy's perspective of events as well as picks up where Harry's POV left off.

I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter. It was just soooooooo cute!

* * *

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

* * *

Chapter 11: The Yule Ball Part 2

I hadn't had much to say to Harry leading up to the ball. I spoke only when required to. True my behavior was indeed childish, but I didn't have anything to say to him, and he acted the same way,so I left it as that.

The times that I would spend in our dorm with him was now spent more with some of my Slytherin friends, Ginny, and of course Dean. It had been fun getting to know him. I found him just as easy to talk to as I did Harry.

The only bad quality he had was his ghastly best mate. Seamus hated me. The feeling was mutual of course. He was the most vile boy I had ever had the horrid pleasure of meeting. More nasty than any Slytherin boy and that's saying something. How he ended up in Gryffindor with the good guys, I'll never know.

"Finished. Your hair is gorgeous, Pansy." said Ginny as she finished a long and intricate French braid in my hair.

"Thanks Ginny. I hope he likes it." I said.

"He who? Dean or Harry?" asked Ginny.

I sighed. "Dean. Definitely Dean. As in Dean my date, or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't forgotten. Are you sure you want to go there with him?"

"Well, I did want Harry but we see how that went. He obviously doesn't give a damn because he won't talk to me, so I'm happy to be Dean's date. He's a really nice person and he did ask me. By the way, I hope that it's okay you know. Since he is your ex and all."

Ginny waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. That was last years news. Besides you and him deserve a nice night. I'm just glad you think it's fine that I'm going with Draco."

I rolled my eyes at the silly girl. "Gin, how many times do I have to tell you I don't care? Draco is like my brother and you are my best friend. If anyone deserves to be together, it's you two."

"But we aren't together." said Ginny blushing.

"Not yet anyways." I said winking at her.

Ginny had to get dressed and so did I, so I headed to my dorm to get ready. Thankfully Harry was in his room when I got there, so I didn't see him.

I went and put on my gorgeous ice blue dress. If I had to thank my mother for one thing, it would be her great taste in formal wear. I applied some makeup and some shimmer lotion that Granger let me borrow. We seemed to be at least accepting of one another these days.

After I was done up, I left and met Dean at the statue that we said we would meet at. He looked gorgeous with his black dress robes and his shaped up afro. He looked at me and smiled big. Guess I was okay too.

"You look beautiful Pansy. I'll be the luckiest bloke at the ball tonight." he said kissing my hand causing me to blush.

"You're just saying that." I said shyly.

"I am not. It's a given. Even though you could be dressed like a house elf and still look good." he said laughing.

"Oh you silly boy. Let's go. Harry and I have to start off the waltz and I can't be late."

"Okay. I just hope Harry doesn't steal my date."

"No worries of that now." I said as I looped my arm through his.

We walked the corridor until we got to the entryway. Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Draco was standing there being cordial to each other, while Ginny and Granger checked each other out and I couldn't help but join in.

Hey guys!" said Dean cheerfully as I talked to the girls.

"Wow Pansy you look great!" said Granger.

"Oh thanks Hermione, so do you! Pink is so your color."

"You look amazing Pans!"

"Ginny you look positively sinful! I adore it!

"How long are they gonna do that?" I heard Dean ask.

"Until they bloody well pass out." joked Ron in response. "Come on Mione, let's go in."

Finally Susan Fucking Bitch Bones came around the corner with her stupid vapid friend Hannah Abbott. She looked like a cream puff, and not a yummy one. She looked like one of those cheap ones with nasty filling. She looked absolutely ridiculous.

None of us girls had anything to say, not even Granger. And she usually tried to say something nice about everyone.

"Oh Harry you look so handsome!" she said as she approached him, almost knocking the guys down with her hideous dress.

I tried to keep my mouth shut but the words flew out before I could catch them. "Susan, you look like a fairy tale princess from hell."

The group grew quiet.

Susan glared at me almost Slytherin like. "And you look like an Ice Queen my dear. As icy as your heart, am I right?" she said.

Nasty ass cloud looking bitch.

* * *

Before things got worse, Professor McGonagall came over and told Harry and I how we were to open up the dance. Susan looked as if she swallowed a spider. Especially when she found out that she had to go in by herself.

I looped my arm through his per McGonagall's instruction. We then waited for the cue to go in.

"You look really beautiful Pansy." said Harry.

I couldn't help but blush but I kept staring straight ahead. I knew if I looked at him I would melt. "Thank you. You look handsome as well." I said as casually as I could.

"Thanks." he said. "Look Pansy, I don't want us to be angry at each other anymore. Can we just put the animosity behind us and have fun?"

I looked at him bewildered."Why are you mad at me for?" I asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

"I'm not mad at you but clearly you are mad at me for some reason." he said as we got the cue to walk in together.

"I was mad at you at some point but not anymore." I said as we walked in.

"Not anymore? What did I do to cause you to be upset in the first place? And when did you stop being mad? You've been shunning me for the past two bloody weeks." he said as we walked the path to the dance floor and got into position. He was really starting to annoy me. How the hell could he not realize what he did?

"If you don't know then I'm certainly not going to tell you." I said as we started to dance.

"Look, I just want things to go back to the way they were okay? I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to you." he said as he spun me around the dance floor.

"Fine." I said ready to be done with the conversation as well at this waltz. He picked me straight up and put me down again. "Let's just drop it."

"Fine, it's dropped." he said as people started to join in.

That meant we didn't have to dance together anymore. So I stopped and looked around the room for Dean.

"I need to go and find my date. See you later Harry." I said leaving him on the floor by himself.

Dean met me halfway and we finished the waltz. It was pretty funny because Dean didn't practice the steps so he didn't know fully what he was doing.

After the waltz, the real music started playing and we really had fun. Dean was a better dancer than his waltzing had shown. As we were dancing, Harry and the cream puff left the hall. Damn was she already trying to get him out of his clothes?

When the slow song came on he put his hands on my waist awkwardly as I put my hands on his shoulders. It was clear that both of us were nervous.

You do know you can actually put your hands back there right?" I said giggling.

Dean smiled and moved his hands to my back as I tried to move my hands to his neck. He was so tall, it was rather hard, even with my heels on.

"Should I duck down a bit for you?" he said jokingly.

"Are you trying to call me short, Mr. Thomas?"

"Not trying. You are short." laughed Dean as I laughed along.

Harry and the harpy had returned. I guess she shrank that hideous excuse for a dress.

I laid my head on Dean's chest as I started feeling more comfortable with him. He must have felt comfortable too because he rested his chin on top of my head.

Then I saw it. I happened to open my eyes and see that bloody bitch, that no good man stealing whore kissing all over him.

She looked like she was slobbering all over him. I immediately stopped dancing and just stared at the two, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

When they were done, Harry looked at me. I gave him the iciest glare I could and then stormed off outside.

I felt tears pouring from my eyes. I had no idea it was that deep between them. Although I should have guessed.

Why was he doing this to me? Right in front of me! Did he not give a damn at all? What the bloody hell was wrong with me?

* * *

I had almost gotten to the frozen lake when I realized Dean was chasing after me. That made me feel even worse.

"Pansy, what's the matter?" he asked.

I felt foolish. Here I was crying over those two when I already had a great date."

"I'm...I'm sorry Dean I really am...it's just…."

"You had wanted to come to this with Harry, didn't you?" asked Dean.

I nodded. "I did. She beat me to it. She asked him right in front of me and he said yes."

"I see."

"I'm really sorry Dean. That's why I didn't have an answer for you the first time you asked me. I was hoping Harry would ask me but-"

"Do you want to go skating?" asked Dean interrupting me.

"What?"

"Do you want to go skating?" he asked again.

"I...I don't have my ice skates."

"No worries." said Dean as he took out his wand and transfigured tree branches into blades and attached them to both our shoes.

"That's some impressive transfiguration." I said honestly.

"This is what I would do in the winter when I was too lazy to get my skates. Come on." he said taking my hand and leading me to the lake.

There were some couples on the ice already so it didn't seem weird that we were out there. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we took to the ice.

We skated around in silence for awhile before I could get my words out.

"I'm sorry about this Dean. I didn't know I would be like that. I'm embarrassed honestly."

"Don't be. It's fine."

"No it's not. You are my date and I shouldn't be concerned with another boy and what he is doing while I'm with you."

"You fancy him though. So I can understand why." said Dean as he skated facing me, taking my other hand."I'm not going to lie, I knew you fancied Harry all along."

"You...you did?"

"Of course. Everyone knew actually. Kind of like a Ron and Hermione thing. Harry's the oblivious one."

"Yeah pretty much." I said shaking my head.

"But yeah, I knew. Still, I asked because I fancy you too. I figured I would at least take a chance you know? I didn't think that I would actually get it, but I'm glad I did."

"So...you're not angry with me?" I asked.

"No. Why should I be? You are out here skating around with me and he is in there getting his face sucked off by a puffer fish. I think I got the better end of the stick eh?" joke Dean.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. Puffer fish. Very creative.

We skated around a few more times and talked about random things. Dean gushed over this muggle sport called football that I thought was pretty funny and he listened to me mock high pureblood society. With the music playing loudly in the background it was like we were dancing as he took a waltz position with me and spun me around on the ice.

When we both had gotten too cold, we had went back in. I watched as he participated in the snowball fight where he flung a snowball hard in his best mate's face. I enjoyed that immensely.

When the ball started winding down he walked me back to my dorm.

"Thanks Dean, I really had a wonderful time despite what happened."

"I did too. I'm glad you said yes to me." said Dean.

"I'm glad too." I said nervously.

And then it happened. Dean leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt as if I was going to float away.

"I really like your Pansy. Very much. Goodnight." he said walking away not giving me a chance to say or do anything. How dare he!

I quickly gained my senses back and ran up to him. I stopped him, stood on my tiptoes and gave him an equally soft and sweet kiss.

"I really like you too." I said smiling. He smiled back and hugged me close.

If this is what it's like being in the arms of a good man, I did not want it to end.

Maybe Harry choosing that tart over me wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12: Couples Night

You have me calling out your name

What is this strange thing inside me

How can anyone be such a fool

When you know you love me, yes you do, yes you do

When I first met you

I could hardly see

But now I'm blind, for real

I wish you knew how to rescue me

From this misery

-Erykah Badu No Love

* * *

Chapter 12: Couples Night

It had been a month since the Yule Ball and it seemed as if I was living in an everlasting bad dream.

For some reason, Susan and I's Yule Ball date translated to a full on relationship to her so I found myself with a girlfriend that I didn't know I was going to have.

And what made matters worse is that it seemed as if Pansy and Dean had got together that night too.

*START FLASHBACK*

I sat in the common room throwing pieces of parchment into the fire. I felt bad for what Pansy had seen. She had looked as if she was completely devastated. I had to stay up and wait for her. I had to explain to her that I hadn't initiated anything and that I was just as shocked as she was.

I had waited for an hour and thought about saving the conversation for tomorrow, when the portrait opened and Pansy walked in.

I had half expected her to walk in still furious, but she walked in as if she was mesmerized by something. She put her back against the wall, sighed, and then giggled as if she was replaying a secret in her head.

"Pansy?" I said getting off the sofa. I had braced myself for a sound scolding.

"Oh Harry! I didn't think you would be back so soon." she said cheerfully.

"I've been here for an hour. I told Sue I was tired. I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Whatever for?" asked Pansy taking off her shoes. "Merlin, my feet hurt."

"Let me help you." I said, ready to pick her up and put her on the sofa.

"Oh don't be silly Harry I got it." she said as she tiptoed over to the sofa and sat down, placing her feet on the footstool in front of it.

"Pansy can we talk?"

"Sure Harry what is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the ball. I had no idea she was going to kiss me. Especially like that." I said sitting beside her.

Pansy waved nonchalantly. "Oh that. It's okay Harry. I was a bit upset and overreacted at first, but I got over it."

"Good. I didn't want you to be even more upset with me. "

"I appreciate that."

"So what happened when you left? I didn't see you any since then." I asked.

Then Pansy went into the horrid story of her and Dean and how they talked and skated around the lake and danced and had just a jolly good time. I felt my blood boiling with jealousy, but I didn't show it.

"That sounded fun." I forced out. "I'm glad you had a good night."

"Oh I had a brilliant night Harry and best of all, it ended with a kiss." said Pansy sighing.

And then the record scratched in my head.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"He walked me to the portrait and told me how he liked me and he gave me a kiss. And then I kissed him back." she said happily.

I felt as though I wanted to throw something out the window. Mainly myself. More like Dean.

"Oh! Well, that's...that's great Pansy." I managed to say. "So are you two like an item or something?"

Pansy looked off smiling as if she was in some magical dreamland. "Yeah. I guess we are. I mean I would like for us to be, and he seemed like he wants to. So yeah."

"That's just great Pansy. Dean's a decent bloke. I'm happy for you two." I said. My brain was having a temper tantrum like a five year old.

"Thanks Harry. That means alot coming from you. Well I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too much longer."she said getting up and heading up the stairs.

"Night Pansy." I called after her.

*END FLASHBACK*

After that, I saw more of Dean than I ever seen in the 6 years I shared a room and played Quidditch with the bloke. He would study with us, Pansy ate lunch with him so he sat near us instead of the other end with Seamus sometimes, and he would be in our home CONSTANTLY. I didn't even let Susan in here and I had to walk with him after practice in the same direction because he wanted to see Pansy. They might as well been attached to the hip.

And what was worse was that I had no one to express my anger to about it. Ron didn't care and Hermione and Ginny thought it was simply adorable. And since it was so adorable that all of us had someone (since Ginny and Malfoy got together the same night, along with Zabini and Luna) Couples Night was fucking born.

* * *

At first, I wasn't included. I wasn't even trying to be. But then Sue overheard Ginny talking about it and I got this whole speech on why didn't I tell her and that we should do it too.

This go round of Couple's Night consisted of scary movies. Hermione, Dean, and I knew what they were, but the others growing up in the wizarding world had no clue what videos were. And while the movies were supposed to be scary, everyone treated them like they were comedies.

I sat on the sofa, Sue cuddled up under my arm. It wouldn't have been too much of an issue if the fruity stuff she had on wasn't so overpowering. I felt like I was in a orange grove. And I don't particularly like oranges.

Ron and Hermione were sitting close on the other end of the sofa. Malfoy ( whom I was outnumbered five to two because the girls didn't mind him being around despite Ron and I's protests) and Ginny were sitting on the floor along with Zabini and Luna. Pansy sat on Dean's lap in one of our armchairs.

The movie was one of those dumb Jason movies. The ones where the idiots run, fall, and crawl while the fucking killer is approaching them. Ron thought the movie was hilarious, causing me to enjoy it with his idiotic commentary.

Pansy seemed to be the only one that was scared, as she would bury her face into Dean's ever waiting shoulder. Git.

After the movie, we just sat around and talked. Which was actually a bad idea.

"That wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. Seemed more like a cautionary tale to me." said Zabini.

"Are you kidding me?!" squeaked Pansy. "It was ghastly. It was vile! All the blood and him just slicing these people up and for what!"

"Well I wasn't scared. There are worse things than knives." said Susan matter of factly.

Pansy glared at her. "Yes. You are right. There are much worse things than knives to die by."

Susan glared right back at her. "Like your ear splitting voice for example, dear."

Shit.

"Sue..." I warned.

"Is there a problem that needs to be addressed Bones?" asked Pansy in mock sweetness.

Ron and Hermione looked at me as if I could do something about it. I was stuck.

"No not at all. Just wondering why you're here. Harry didn't tell me that you were going to be at this little affair."

Pansy gave Susan a fake smile. "Well darling for one, I live here. For two, as you can see, my boyfriend is here with me. For three, I was one of the ones that came up with this, and for four, the ONLY reason why you're here is because for some bizarre reason Harry decided to date you. So know your place and shut your stupid mouth."

"Pansy she isn't worth it, love." said Dean.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked standing up. As much as I didn't want to, I had to defend my girlfriend.

Dean raised Pansy off of his lap and then stood up too. "I'm saying she isn't worth Pansy arguing. She started it anyways."

"Actually Pansy did." I said.

"I beg your pardon? How the hell did I start this?!" yelled Pansy.

"You didn't have to say what you said."

"Well she didn't have to insult me. That was completely unnecessary and you know it Harry!" said Pansy pointing at me.

"Don't you dare point your finger at my boyfriend!" piped up Susan, getting up and getting in front of me.

"Susan its fine im-"

"Oh so you have to fight his battles for him Susan? He can't defend himself against a girl yelling at him?" said Pansy stepping closer to Susan. Dean grabbed Pansy's arm, not knowing what she would do next.

"Shut the hell up Parkinson! You're just jealous!" harped Susan.

"Jealous?!" gasped Pansy.

"I think we should go, don't you think Blaise?" said Luna quietly as she tried to pull Zabini to the portrait entrance.

"No Lovegood, he may need to stay here." said Malfoy.

"Pansy, don't listen to what that ditzy bint has to say!" yelled Ginny.

"I beg your pardon Weasley! You stay out of this and keep your damn mouth shut!" said Susan to Ginny.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to her like that! The fuck is wrong with you?!" yelled Malfoy as he held Ginny back.

"Tell your bloody girlfriend to stay out of grown women's business."

"Fuck you!" yelled Ginny.

"Harry, you better get into your girlfriend. She will not have a go at my sister that way." said Ron, getting angry.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"As I was saying, you're jealous Parkinson. Can't stand the fact that Harry is with me and you had no choice but to fall back on poor Dean here." yelled Susan with a smirk.

"Now see here!" yelled Dean.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I did not fall back on Dean! Maybe you're the jealous one because Harry doesn't act towards you like Dean acts towards me!" yelled Pansy pointing to me.

She did have a bit of a point.

"That's laughable!" said Susan, not knowing how to respond.

"It truly isn't! Does Harry hold your hand in the hallways? Does he walk you to the classes you don't have together? Does he even kiss you in public, darling? Think about that. You got Harry because you were selfish and jealous. He doesn't even like you like that! He's only with you because he feels sorry for you, you dumb ass, ugly ass, mental ass, annoying ass bitch!

The whole room gasped, including me. No one made a move. No one said a word. Pansy stared intensely at Susan, daring her to say something back.

Susan stepped up to Pansy and sneered at her. Then she swiftly slapped her hard across the face.

It happened so fast. Pansy and Ginny both jumped on Susan, knocking her to the ground. Hermione screamed for them to stop fighting. Ron and Luna just stood there dumbstruck, and Malfoy, Dean, Zabini, and I tried desperately to break it up.

Malfoy finally got a grip on Ginny's waist and picked her up as she kicked and screamed. Dean and Zabini managed to pry Pansy's hands from Susan's hair as I pulled Susan's hand away from Pansy's throat. Other than a red handprint on her face and red fingerprints on her neck, Pansy looked as if nothing had happened. Ginny's lip was bleeding and Malfoy was trying hard to heal it as Ginny was yelling cuss words at Susan, and she was the one worse for ware. She was definitely going to have a black eye in the morning as well as a swollen jaw.

Susan walked angrily out the door. Everyone looked at me like I was supposed to follow after her, but I couldn't move.

"Go after her, you git!" yelled Hermione as she looked at Pansy's face while Dean tried to say whatever he could to calm a fuming Pansy down.

I left the dorm and ran after Susan. I finally caught up with her, but unfortunately she was in a crowd so I already knew this was about to become a scene.

"Is what she said true Harry? TELL ME THE TRUTH!" yelled Susan and sure enough a small amount of people circled around us.

"Do we have to do this out here?" I pleaded.

"ANSWER ME!" she shrieked.

"No not at all." I half lied half told the truth. "I wouldn't be here if it was true, now come on calm down. All of Hogwarts doesn't need to know about this."

"Then prove it Harry! Go and tell her she's a lying bitch and she needs to leave!"

"Okay I'm not going to call her that, and I can't tell her to leave. She's Head Girl. She has to stay there. And she is also my friend. I don't talk to my friends like that."

"She won't be Head Girl anymore once I tell that PANSY PARKINSON HAS BEEN FIGHTING!" yelled Susan so everyone could hear.

"Dammit Sue why did you do that?!" I snapped at her.

"Because fuck her that's why! And when you figure out where your loyalties lie, you can talk to me again Harry!" said Susan walking away from me leaving a bunch of guys laughing and a bunch of girls glaring at me.

I turned and walked back towards the dorm. Passing by everyone but Pansy in the process.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She said she wanted to be alone." said Dean still pissed off about what had happened.

"Well I do need to go back in there. It's my dorm too after all." I said.

"Just don't say shit then Potter." snapped Malfoy. "And tell your bitch that the next time she puts her hands on my friend or my girlfriend, I'll hex her all ass the way to fucking China."

"And as much as I hate Malfoy, the same goes for me as well." said Ron. Everyone else nodded in agreeance.

I rolled my eyes and went inside the portrait.

And I was met with a sight that was both haunting as was beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13: Letters And Piano Keys

This chapter picks up where the last one left off.

* * *

Forgive me if I seem to need you too much

You illuminate my soul

Don't think that I could breathe without your touch

You could never know

When I'm with you I've got nothing to hide

You know me, you know me

I need you to survive

I know I'm alive when you hold me

Hold me

-Daniel Bedingfield All Your Attention

* * *

Chapter 13: Letters And Piano Keys

I never felt enraged in my entire life. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to lose control like that. And in front of Dean and my friends.

I wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip every single hair out of her head and make her eat it all. I wanted her to bleed.

At least I managed to black her eye, that bitch.

"Are you okay, love?" asked Dean after Harry chased after his whore."

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry I acted that way in front of you." I said, very much ashamed of myself.

"Don't apologize. That bint slapped you. You did exactly what I would have if she was a bloke and had done it to me."

"Shit, hexing isn't hitting. I'll hex her legs together if you want me to." said Blaise.

"She's gonna pay for hitting me in my lip." said Ginny. "I have a Bat Bogey hex cooking up with her name written all over it."

"That was uncalled for." said Hermione (we were actually almost friends). "She didn't need to slap you no matter what you called her."

"Thanks Hermione. And all of you. Right now, I just want to be alone."

Ginny and Luna hugged me while the others waved and walked out the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dean once more.

I managed a smile. "I'll be fine. And don't believe her for a second okay?"

Like I'd listen to anything that mental bint says." he said kissing me.

"See you tomorrow." I said waving him off.

I found myself shaking. I felt as if I was about to explode. I needed something to do with my hands, so I walked over to the grand piano, sat down, and started playing Clair De Lune by Debussy. A song that would calm me down.

As I played, I reflected on what had happened. What I said. What I did. What she had said.

Was I really jealous of Harry and Susan's relationship? I couldn't be. I was right when I said that Harry didn't treat her like a girlfriend. At least not in front of me. But for me to care about that did it mean that I still liked Harry?

I had Dean. I liked Dean. I liked him a lot. He was so sweet and funny and he made me feel important. Wanted. Safe.

But Harry made me feel the same way too. We were still friends and I would still study and joke around with him, he would still check on me, and I would still fix his tie before we would leave for class. I shouldn't have still felt anything for him, especially since I did have such a great person in my life.

* * *

I was so in tune with my thoughts and the music that I didn't notice Harry sitting down on the bench beside me. It made me jump.

"No." said Harry in a low but sweet voice. "Don't stop. It's beautiful. Besides, you still owe me a song."

As much as I didn't want to, I found myself not being able to refuse him. I continued to play Clair De Lune, putting all the emotions that I was feeling into the piano.

For a while it was just the music. The music, the closeness, the smell of him, his very presence. I could feel his eyes on me. It was almost erotic. Despite the fact that it shouldn't have been.

I had to break this.

"Please talk." I said, hoping the conversation would break whatever spell that was trying to form.

"I'm sorry for her. I'm sorry for what happened." said Harry.

"I'm not jealous of her." I said to him.

"I know that."

"I do in fact, despise her." I said truthfully.

"I know that too." he said with a chuckle.

"Why Harry? Why did you have to choose her?" I said before I could stop myself.

"I didn't know." said Harry. "And then also I had thought...never mind."

"Tell me."

"I was angry at you at the time. Because of your letter."

I stopped playing. "My letter? What do you mean?"

"All the pieces didn't end up in the fire and I had read a small part that spoke on you and Malfoy getting married. I thought you had been lying to me about how you felt and it pissed me off. So when Sue asked me to the ball, I told her yes to get back at you."

I sighed. "So that's why you were angry."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, my parents and the Malfoys signed a contract right after I was born for me and Draco to be married. They didn't tell us until the day before we left for our first year at Hogwarts. Neither one of us has ever liked each other in that way and we both don't want the marriage to happen. Draco is still fighting his father about it because he loves Ginny, and has loved her for years. And everything about me? It's just a mask. I'm not that lovesick over Draco bitch that people think I am. I had to play that role for my family." I explained.

"I figured out a while back that the old you wasn't you." grinned Harry.

"Yes. I thought that since I was going to get married the day after I turned 18, I would try to live the way I wanted to until I couldn't anymore. I encouraged Draco to do the same thing, and now he's with Gin. And I had thought that...but I'm with Dean now, so..."

"So you fancied me?" asked Harry scooting closer to me.

I nodded. "I did."

"Do you still?" asked Harry as he put his hand on my waist.

I quivered at his touch. I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to tell him that he was a fool if he thought that I still fancied him after that stunt he pulled. But I would have been lying if I did and contrary to popular belief, I wasn't much of a good liar.

"I'm not for certain anymore." I said truthfully.

Next thing I knew Harry's lips were touching mine. And even worse, I found myself kissing him back.

His lips were tender and sweet. They felt like soft pillows that I just didn't want to move away from. He pulled me into him, deepening the kiss, running his fingers through my hair. My body and mind were at a war. I knew this was wrong, but I almost didn't care.

That is until my finger hit a piano key and the noise broke the terrible and lovely spell.

"No!" I said breaking away from him, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm with Dean now. I can't do this to him!"

"Pansy I-"

"Harry I can't. I really like Dean and I don't want to hurt him."

"But you like me too. And I do fancy you as well."

"You do?" I said, astonished. This is what I always had wanted to hear, ever since 5th year. But not when….

"Yes. I realized that when I got mad at the letter." said Harry, blushing.

"I...I can't. It's not right to Dean. I can't hurt him, I can't. He wouldn't hurt me like this."

Harry pulled me closer to him. "But what about me?"

I put my hands on his chest trying to push him away. "Harry you hurt me first and...wait...so you really knew what you were doing to me when you said yes to her?"

"I didn't know that you fancied me, I swear. Otherwise I wouldn't have said yes at all. I just thought you didn't want me going with her because you didn't like her." said Harry.

"I can't believe this." I said breaking away from Harry and getting up from the piano.

"I'm really sorry." said Harry.

"So am I." I said.

I turned and ran up the steps to my room. I slammed the door and was planning on falling face first on my bed when I saw a letter on my bed.

I already knew who it was from as I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. I saw red. Literally. The letter was written in red ink.

 _Pansy,_

 _Due to the rumors that both Lucius Malfoy and I have been hearing, we have decided that since you two are already of age, the wedding will be moved to the Easter holidays._

 _Both you and Draco are to come home. No ifs, ands, or buts. Imagine my daughter, falling for not only Harry Potter, but dating a filthy Mudblood. And Draco is with a blood traitor? You can imagine Lucius's horror to find out it was the Weasley girl that has held his son's fancy over these years. We are all thoroughly embarrassed._

 _Draco shall be getting a letter as well. April 2nd is your wedding date. You will be there. Stop disgracing our family name at that school!_

 _Yours,_

 _Mother._

I put a silencing charm on my door and screamed until my vocal cords hurt.


	14. Chapter 14: Let Me Save You

Walks by me every day

Her and love are the same

The woman that's stolen my heart

And beauty is her name

I'm hoping I can make you mine

'For another man steals your heart

And once this beauty is mine

I swear we will never be apart

-Dru Hill Beauty

* * *

Chapter 14: Let Me Save You

For the next couple of weeks things were rather tense.

By the next morning everybody had heard about the fight and how poor sweet innocent Susan Bones was brutally ganged up on by an impulsive Gryffindor and an evil Slytherin. No one mentioned the fact that both Pansy and Ginny had been antagonized by Susan herself, and how it was she who started the whole fight by smacking Pansy first. The only people that believed the truth was Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall, which is why Pansy remained Head Girl.

I broke things off with Sue after I found out that she was starting to spread rumors about both Pansy and Ginny. I couldn't very well stay in a relationship where my friends that stood by me were being torn down by a girl who fawned over me as if I was a piece of meat.

In breaking up with her, the rumors about Pansy got worse. There was a rumor that I was imperiused by her and ordered to break up with Sue, that Pansy paid me a thousand galleons to leave, and my personal favorite, I had gotten Pansy pregnant and I told Susan it was better for my relationship with my kid to not be with her.

Eventually the rumors died down but one thing that didn't was Dean and Pansy's relationship. That was still going on strong, much to my disliking.

I had started to feel a change in the friendship of Dean and I. He used to be a very kind bloke to me, but now he would snap at me at times, challenge me and my authority in Quidditch, and he would always glare at me whenever I was too close to Pansy for his liking. The days were starting to be a bit stressful.

The nights however, usually were mine.

Due to the fact that Pansy and I did indeed live together, l was always the last person she would interact with before she would go to sleep. And while I knew I shouldn't have taken advantage of that fact, I couldn't help it.

Ever since that night that we talked and kissed, Pansy had opened up to me more about her woes when it came to her family. Especially her mum. Her mum had always taught her to act as if the world was beneath her, something that she had ceased doing in order to be the person she wanted to be. She would tell me about how both she and Malfoy hated what their families were making them do.

And then she shown me the letter.

I was furious for her. Not only did she have to marry someone she had no feelings for whatsoever, she was being rushed because she just wanted to live her life the way she wanted to for a while. I found myself actually feeling sorry for Malfoy when it came to him and Ginny.

"There can't be anything done about it?" I asked.

Pansy sighed and let the letter fall to the floor. "I've tried to rip, tear, cut, burn, and hex this letter, and it comes out looking brand new every time. Just like that contract, it can't be destroyed. The only ones that can null and void it are mine and Draco's parents and the only one that wants to out of them is Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well she is his mother so since it's not a unanimous decision, can't it be overruled?" I asked thinking about situations in a muggle court. As if I even knew anything about that aside from the TV show Law And Order.

"It doesn't work that way, darling. I really wish it did." said Pansy.

"There has to be something. This can't be the final say. I'll ask Hermione to see what she can find."

"I don't want to waste anyone's time Harry."

"Oh no it wouldn't be a waste at all. Hermione loves things like this to research and prides herself in finding loopholes. This would be like a project for her." I said rubbing her shoulder.

Pansy managed a smile. "Thanks Harry. You're a great friend."

Friend. I hated that word sometimes.

"I try to be." I said feeling myself blush like a bloody git.

"Why Harry Potter, you have rosy cheeks." joked Pansy poking my left cheek, her touch causing me to do it even harder.

"They aren't rosy, they are flushed." I said laughing.

"Oh yes Harry. That certainly sounds manlier." said Pansy poking at my other cheek.

"Damn you woman stop it." I laughed grabbing her hand and holding onto it and squeezing it gently. She did the same back and then hesitated.

Pansy gave me an apologetic smile and moved her hand out of mine. "How do I tell Dean?" she asked.

Well there went that moment.

"Show him I guess." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I don't know Harry. What if he gets upset and doesn't want to date me anymore? What if he's like what's the point?"

I could have said many things. Like how Dean would probably very well do that. Or for her to just break up with him so that wouldn't happen.

"Dean isn't that kind of bloke." I said truthfully. "He would more than likely try to help find something too, and not just to have you."

It was weird feeling bad for telling the truth. Especially when I wanted to be with her.

I had really grown to love the girl in the short time we had lived together and gotten to know each other. I felt as if years were potentially wasted, that maybe we could have looked over the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing way before now.

But in the end, it was whatever made her happy that mattered to me the most. And if it was Dean, then I just had to deal with it.


	15. Chapter 15: Conflicted

Now they can see the tears in our eyes

But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts

Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide

Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart

Why do we hurt each other

Why do we push love away

-Boys 2 Men Water Runs Dry

* * *

Chapter 15: Conflicted

I had to tell him. I didn't want to, but I had to.

I had already let Harry in deep. Too deep. I had allowed him to take a look into my mind and see exactly who I was, what my life entailed, what was to become of me. Things that I wasn't planning on ever letting him know.

I thought that my relationship with Dean would overshadow everything I felt for Harry. Dean was the best. He was caring, he was sweet, he was honest. He was the perfect gentleman, always there for me when I needed him. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

But he just wasn't Harry. And I felt really bad that i still cared for Harry the way I did. Even more actually because I now knew that he had feelings for me as well. And the fact that he listened to me, comforted me, and wanted to help me with my problems warmed my heart.

I wouldn't have been able to open up to Dean the way I could Harry. Sure Dean knew some things, like how I really wasn't the bitchy Slytherin everyone thought I was, and that Mum and I didn't get along, but other than that I felt like I couldn't tell him. Like he really wouldn't understand. Sure he could sympathize, but he would never understand.

But then again if I showed him the letter, maybe he would.

I had sent him an owl to meet me in the Astronomy tower. That's where we would go sometimes if we wanted to be completely alone.

I stood up there where I had transfigured a box into a small fireplace so we could keep warm and waited. Dean could always make it bigger.

A couple minutes later Dean came through the trapdoor smiling at me. He walked over and kissed me, his adorable grin plastered on his face.

"Someone is awfully jolly.' I said.

"Well yeah. I have something I need to tell you." said Dean cheerfully.

p

"And I have something I need to show you. But you go first."

"No you. You asked me up here."

"Dean..." I said in playful annoyance

"Go first love, I insist."

"And I insist that you go first and I'm not taking no for an answer." I said crossing my arms playfully.

"Fine then."said Dean kissing me on the cheek. "Well, for starters, I have owled my mum about you many times."

I was surprised. "Really? You told her about me?"

"Of course I did. I had to tell her about the girl that was keeping her son happy now didn't I?"

I blushed and nodded. He was Honeydukes sweet.

"Anyways, I did and she owled me asking if she could meet you and invited you to spend Easter holiday with me. That is, if you want." said Dean looking like a hopeful kid at Christmas.

"Oh..." I said feeling even more terrible than I had originally.

"Something wrong?" asked Dean.

"Well what I have to show you has to do with Easter holiday. Actually, it has to do with a lot of things." I said as I took Mum's letter out of my pocket and gave it to him to read.

His face fell as he read over the letter. When he was done he looked mad and confused.

"So, you're marrying Malfoy?" questioned Dean in a low voice. "And you thought I didn't need to know that piece of information because..."

"Let me explain. Draco and I have been betrothed since birth by our parents but neither of us want it. He wants to be with Ginny and has for years. And I...I just want to be free. Free to be myself. I never have been and I tried this school year and have loved it and I'm hating that this is happening. We had until the day after my birthday, which is September 1st, but since my mum has some sneaks in this school going back and telling her everything that Draco and I do, this has happened."

Draco's expression softened slightly. "So I pop she wouldn't want a damn thing to do with me then."

I shook my head. I didn't know what to say.

"Can't anything be done?" asked Dean.

"Harry and I talked to Hermione and she is going to see if she can look up anything and everything she can to overturn this. It's only been a couple of days, so she hasn't found anything as of yet, but she is trying."

"And I bet that muggle laws won't hold up in a wizarding court, eh?" asked Dean.

"Nope. They never do."

"Well, I guess I'll write Mum and tell her never mind then." said Dean sadly.

"I'm sorry. And I'll understand if you don't want to continue this anymore." I said as I started to walk away.

Dean grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "Hey now. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll help too."

I blushed. "You...you will?"

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?. I really like you, Pansy. And I don't wanna lose what we have to a stupid contract."

I almost knocked Dean over when I jumped into his arms, kissing his nice plump lips. I never had someone care about me like that before.

Oh wait...that was a lie.

* * *

After some more talking (and a little more snogging) we left the Astronomy tower and parted ways to our dorms. When I got back, I was met with the horrible sound of wrong notes being played.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing?" I said both cringing and laughing at the same time.

Harry laughed and got up from the piano. "I figured if I tried to play like you I could, but it didn't work out that way did it?"

"No it really didn't. That was absolutely horrid." I said as I sat on the sofa.

"Oh thank you. My ego wasn't bruised at all." he said coming over towards me and sitting down.

"So where have you been all night?"

"Well, father….."

"Okay that's gross"

"-I was talking to Dean. I showed him the letter."

Harry straightened up in his seat. "Oh? And what did he say?

"At first he was confused and a bit annoyed, but once I explained things to him he wanted to help."

"Well that's good. You can use all the help you can get."

"And he wants to stay together as well, which I didn't expect but yeah. He does."

"Oh.." said Harry trying to mask the disappointment. "Well, good man."

He got up and started to walk towards the portrait door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I just need to...actually I don't know what I need to do." said Harry, sadly.

I got up and walked over to him. "You're acting if you wanted him to break up with me or something."

Harry looked at the ground not saying a word.

"I'm taking your silence as that I'm correct aren't I?"

"Well I'm not going to sit here and lie to you, Pansy. I shouldn't have thought like that but I did and really, I can't help it. Why would I be happy about the fact that I still can't have you Pansy? Why?!" said Harry growing upset.

But I was upset too.

"Are you kidding me? This was all your fault as you know! You're the one that when you finally did figure out your feelings didn't even bring it to my attention. And on top of that, because you were mad at me for things you didn't even ask to understand, you chose that bloody harpy Susan over me!" I said angrily.

"I'm not stupid Pansy! I know what I did and I'm sorry! But me admitting and knowing what I did was wrong doesn't make me change my mind about how I feel about you! And I know you still feel for me too! You just hide it to please Dean!"

Dammit. My face was probably telling on me as Harry looked into my eyes. I looked back at his and I could see the emeralds glow with passion and heartbreak over me and this whole situation.

"Why are we doing this Pansy? Why can it just be me and you?" he asked as he put his strong arms around me. I put my arms around him as well. I was drawn in by the warmth and strength of his body. The smell of him made my mind go fuzzy. At that moment I wanted nothing but to stay like this with him for the rest of the night.

"I can't do that to him Harry." I said laying my head on his shoulder. I could hear his heart beating as if it was a song.

"But you can do this to us?" asked Harry.

" I've ...I've wanted you since 5th year." I admitted.

Harry pulled back so he could see my face, his arms still around me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Things were different then Harry. You wouldn't have liked me back then. The old me."

"But I would have found out that that wasn't you, wouldn't I?" grinned Harry as he put his forehead against mine.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe. Possibly."

"Pansy, I'm sorry for all that has happened. And I sorry that I feel the way that I do. I can't just turn that off."

"I can't turn it off either."

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt anybody. But I end up doing that with whatever I were to choose to do."

"I know." said Harry as he let go of me. He kissed me softly on my cheek, his lips causing it to tingle with delight.

"I'm not mad at you Pansy. I just need to go and think okay?" he said as he walked away and out the door.

I walked over to the piano and started playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. It was dark, moody, complicated, and lovely. Just like how I was feeling


	16. Chapter 16: The Ugly Truth

I can pretend that I'm not lonely

But I'll be constantly fooling myself

I can pretend that it don't matter

But I'll be sitting here lying to myself

Some say love ain't worth the buck

But I'll give every dime I have left

To have what I've only been dreaming about

-Rihanna We All Want Love

* * *

Chapter 16: The Ugly Truth

The days turned into weeks and soon we it was Ron's birthday, one of the most celebrated birthdays in Gryffindor.

Ever since first year, Fred and George had always thrown Ron these huge birthday parties. And even though they had dropped out our 5th year, they still came back our 6th and threw a party for him. I don't remember much, just me waking up in one of Parvati's thongs with glitter in my hair. Apparently I lost my virginity that night.

This party was going to be the party to end all parties. Mainly because this was the last birthday he would have at Hogwarts. The twins wanted Ron to turn 18 with a bang and they begged Dumbledore to allow them to use the Room Of Requirement.

Dumbledore obliged, but only on the conditions that only 6th and 7th years over the age of 16 could attend, that members all houses would be allowed to attend if they so chose, and nothing stronger than butterbeers could be served.

So of course the only Slytherins allowed to attend were the girls, Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott, and plans to smuggle in firewhiskey were made by Seamus and muggle beer by Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dean.

The day of the party had arrived and Ron felt like the Weasley King he was. He was positively spoiled that day, even by people he didn't associate with. Mainly girls as he was indeed a great Gryffindor keeper, much to Hermione's disdain.

Hermione gave him a deluxe broom servicing kit for the Firebolt 2.0 that I had gotten him, Ginny had gotten him these muggle trainers that he had admired, Pansy had gotten him a chess set that talked strategy to him (not that he needed to be told that, but it also spewed out insults, which was wicked), some Ravenclaw had gotten him a box of fanged frisbees( that Hermione confiscated and told the girl off for giving Ron something illegal) and two Hufflepuffs got him a case each of chocolate frogs. Though Ron accepted them, he quickly let them know that it wouldn't change a thing between him and his girlfriend, whom he would be sharing the frogs with. Needless to say, they were very disappointed.

That following night Pansy and I had gotten ready for the party. The theme was clubbing so we were required to dress up in muggle club clothes. Best idea the twins could have ever came up with because there was an abundance of what muggles called booty shorts. Pansy had on this short tube top/booty shorts combo outfit that literally made me whimper when she asked me to zip up the back ("Oh Harry stop it, you're acting like you've never seen a lady's backside before." "Not quite like yours, woman!") for her. Her clothes weren't that snug and most of the time I would see her in either her uniform or PJ's, so this outfit made her breasts and the ass that I was not aware she had pop out in the sexiest way.

Apparently this was a planned idea amongst my witch friends because Hermione and Ginny had on the same thing in different colors, Hermione in red and Ginny in green with drooling Malfoy and Ron behind them.

The girls shrieked and admired each other's outfits while Ron, Malfoy, and I admired them. And for the first time ever, us three blokes were actually 100% getting along.

"You know, muggles aren't that bad." said Malfoy. "Especially the ones that make clothes like that."

"Are you checking out my sister Malfoy?" said Ron in a voice of warning.

"Would you rather me check out your girlfriend?"

"Touche."

"Well I'm not related to any of them, so, you know..." I said, eyes stuck on Pansy.

"Is it wrong that I want to hide her and flaunt her at the same time Harry?" asked Ron keeping his eyes glued on Hermione's bum as the girls walked ahead of us...on purpose.

"No birthday boy. No it's not. You're my best mate and all but Hermione has a beautiful ass."

"That she does. I just wanna bite it, but she won't let me." said Ron as if he was a pouty little kid.

"The night's still young Weasley." said Malfoy, which I couldn't help but agree.

"At least the two of you can actually touch your girlfriends." I said disappointed. "The girl I would love to rip that outfit off of belongs to another bloke."

Malfoy stopped walking. "Wait...You fancy Pansy, Potter?"

I shrugged. I forgot the pasty git didn't know that I indeed fancied his forced upon intended.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me. He then shrugged it off. "Should have guessed. Especially over that situation with that bitch you used to date. She won't be here by the way will she? I don't fancy Ginny fighting tonight."

"I didn't invite her ass so I don't think so." said Ron, as we all sped up to catch up with the girls, just in case.

We made it to the seventh floor where the whole corridor was completely silent. Ron walked in back and forth in front the tapestry three times with the thought of getting into his party in his head.

A huge door popped up and we all walked in.

* * *

The music was blasting and the room was dark with multi colored lights flashing and scrolling all around the room. There were already a right size crowd in the room. A massive disco ball hung from the ceiling and there was a huge dance floor in the middle of the floor with a DJ booth in front of it with Lee Jordan already having the party going with Blaise Zabini helping him out. Tables and chairs were on one side with a long table filled with food and drinks and sofas, chairs, benches, and other things to sit on was placed around the room. .

"Oh Ron! It's brilliant!" shrieked Hermione jumping up and down holding Ron's hand.

Ron looked at his girlfriend surprised at her reaction. "You actually approve?"

"it's your birthday, love. I'm happy for you. And excited to have fun with you!"

Hermione put her wand to her throat, magnifying her voice. "WITCHES AND WIZARDS, HERE HE IS THE MAN OF THE HOUR, THE BIRTHDAY BOY, RONALD WEASLEY!" she said proudly holding up Ron's arm while I held up the other.

Ron smiled hard as the room clapped and cheered and confetti fell from the ceiling.

Ron kissed Hermione hard and then drug her out to the crowd as if they were king and queen. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole scene. Wish I would have had some older siblings to plan all this for me.

Dean came up to Pansy and dragged her off quickly to the dance floor. I couldn't help but sneer at him. Mangy git.

Malfoy and Ginny had quickly disappeared after Hermione announced Ron's arrival, so I decided to move around the room. I made it to the drink table and drank some punch given to me by Seamus that I knew would be more firewhiskey than punch.

A little loosened up, I went and found me Parvati, my favorite dance partner (next to Pansy) and we danced for a few songs. After about an hour, I had also danced with Lavender Brown, Hermione, Ginny, Hannah, Katie Bell, two Ravenclaws that I didn't know, and Luna.

I was worn out to say the least. And I found myself nursing a butterbeer and talking to an extremely drunk Seamus.

"This party is wicked!" shouted Seamus. "Those red headed bastards really outdid themselves, they did!"

"True right you are!" I said as I raised my glass in salute.

"You seen Dean? Running out of muggle beer I am." he said.

"He"s out there with Pansy somewhere." I said irritated.

Seamus's smile disappeared instantly. "I'm so fucking tired of that Slytherin slag!"

"Oi!" I said putting my glass down ready to punch Seamus in the face. "That's my friend you're speaking on Finnigan!"

"Hey it's the truth. I really hate her ass!" yelled Seamus as he spilled some of his drink on his pants. "She has taken over me best mate hasn't she? I can't wait til this spy shit is over with and I don't have to report back to her cow of a mother anymore."

I stared at Seamus. Had I heard right?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"Her mam, Harry. I've been letting the cat out of the bag if you will." explained Seamus. "She's been paying me 100 galleons every time I slip some tidbits to her and she paid both Dean and I 500 galleons each for speeding up that bloody wedding Ferret Boy and her are having."

"What does Dean have to do with this?"

"Everything mate." said Seamus putting his hand on my shoulder. "She needed a reason to speed things up. Dean gave it to her. She paid him to date her. It was all that girl Millicent's doing with getting us in touch with the bint's mam. And she was to act like she had just found out so she could get her and Malfoy married quick. Me telling her about Ginny and Malfoy was a bonus. She didn't even know. Dean did a fantastic job if I do say so meself. I'm starting to think he actually likes her now."

I was livid. I couldn't believe the bullshit that Seamus had told me.

"Yeah I need to go find Ron. Catch you later Seamus." I said as I walked off without waiting for a response.

That fucking wanker. That miserable troll. I would have never even thought that he would do something like that to her. I mean I totally would see that from Seamus, but Dean?

Fuck. I had no clue how I was going to break the news to Pansy. She was going to be completely devastated.


	17. Chapter 17: Sweet Sorrows

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

-John Legend All Of Me

* * *

Chapter 17: Sweet Sorrows

I had to hand it to Ron's brothers. They threw Ron a tremendous birthday party.

I had a wonderful time from the moment I got there to the moment I left. The only thing that had bothered me was Harry.

I had went over to him for a dance and to have some fun, but he didn't seem to want to do anything at all. He seemed as if he was in deep thought. So I left him to it.

Dean and I had a wonderful time until he got a bit too grabby for my taste. Just because my bum was sticking out more than usual, did not mean he could go and grope me. And I let him know that. Right in front of his friend that was pissed drunk and seemed as if he had it out for me for some reason.

After those fiascos I stuck with Daphne and Blaise for awhile and then Ginny for the rest of the night. Draco didn't realized that the punch was heavily spiked and he ended up getting sick and passing out. Blaise had to levitate him back to his dorm so he could sleep it off.

Ginny and I went back to my dorm (Hermione didn't come, too busy giving Ron another birthday present) and talked about all the things we had seen.

"I cannot believe that Draco drank as much as he did. Unbelievable." said Ginny as we sat and drank tea and ate biscuits, courteously of Dobby.

"I think that Ernie Macmillan was much worse off. He almost got my outfit. I would have hexed off his bullocks." I said thinking about the fact that the Hufflepuff prat couldn't hold his liquor and almost vomited all over my clothes.

"Thanks again for the muggle outfit, Pans. You certainly didn't have to purchase it." said Ginny shyly.

"Oh stop it. It was my idea to dress the same and I don't mind. Might as well spend my mum's filthy money on something fun. You and Hermione looked sinfully gorgeous."

"So did you. I'm happy that you and her get along now." said Ginny.

"She's not so bad once I got to know her past the brain and the books." I said laughing.

It was true. Hermione had become a friend to me. After we had a deep discussion one night about everything over the years, we came to understand each other more. She liked the fact that my true self was not the bitch I personified. And now, she was as close as Ginny was in my heart.

It had shocked me how friendly I had become with Gryffindors and vice versa. Nowadays the only Slytherins besides Draco and Blaise that I talked to was Daphne and occasionally Millicent. The rest didn't like this apparent "New Pansy", so they stopped associating with me. Which I didn't care. That just showed me who my real friends actually were.

"I wish Draco would have eased off. I'm feeling lonesome. Not that talking to you is a bore or anything. It's just I'd like my man's touch right about now." said Ginny staring out into space.

My jaw instantly dropped. "You little tart, have you and Draco had sex?!"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Oh noooooo! Well not yet anyways. I mean we have done some things, but neither one of us are ready. What about you and Dean?"

I blushed. "I know he wants to but I haven't let it get past snogging. And I really don't want to ."

"So you're still a virgin, Pans?"

"Of course. I hope you didn't think otherwise."

"Pansy, the whole school thought otherwise. They thought you and Draco used to shag all the time."

I laughed loudly at this revelation. I had figured this was a theory around Hogwarts. But I hadn't even seen Draco topless outside of swimming. And if I wasn't mistaken, Draco hadn't even seen a girl's knickers.

But I was going to let Draco tell that himself.

"The whole school is sadly misinformed. I haven't even seen a naked boy before. Outside of a chest, I know nothing of the male anatomy." I said giggling.

"You're full of surprises Pans." said Ginny throwing a biscuit at me.

"That I am darling."

"So if given the chance, would you shag Harry?" inquired Ginny.

"Ginny what are you playing at? I have a boyfriend." I said throwing the biscuit back at her.

"Yes but you're in love with Harry."

"I am not in love with him. What makes you say that?"

"On come on Pansy don't fool yourself." said Ginny pouring herself more tea. "You are totally in love with him. You have a perfectly great boyfriend that you don't see yourself shagging, you practically spend more time with Harry than you do Dean, and you have fancied him since your 5th year. I can tell the way you look at him and the way you find small ways to always touch him and the way you light up when he enters the room."

"I still do that?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, you really do."

I sighed. "Okay maybe I do have deep feelings for Harry still. I won't say love. I'll just say deep feelings."

"Glad that you're being truthful to yourself."

"But I'm with Dean so that doesn't matter. And if none of us can find a way to get around this marriage issue, it won't be for long."

Ginny's smile quickly disappeared.

"Oh merlin, how could I be so insensitive? How are you taking all of this Gin?"

Ginny ran her finger on the rim of her teacup. "I don't know. I try not to think about it and I know it's not his fault but at the same time, I feel horrible because it doesn't look like things will change. I fancy the hell out of Draco. I really don't want to lose him."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I scooted over to her and embraced her, allowing her to shed her tears on my shoulder. I had been noticing in the days passing how stressed out Draco had been looking about the impending doom, but Ginny had put on such a brave face just like the Gryffindor she was and made it seem like it wasn't bothering her as much as it was. But deep down, it was destroying her.

"We are going to find a way out of this Gin. We are. And even if we don't, I would not care if you and Draco continued to see each other."

Ginny gasped and looked at me. "But that would have him being unfaithful."

"I don't care. We both don't want this and you two belong together. All of this isn't fair."

"Wanna know a secret?" began Ginny. "I have fancied Draco for probably as long as he fancied me. But since I knew about the marriage thing, I never said anything. I didn't want to feel the way I do now."

"So what changed?"

"I wanted to be happy. I wanted him to be happy too. And for these last couple of months, we have been deliriously happy. But now that has to change."

* * *

I was about to say something when Harry walked into the door. He looked as if he was worn out. As well he should have been. He was dancing a lot.

"Harry darling, come and join us!" I said waving him over.

Harry's eyes locked on me as if they were spotlights. Something wasn't right.

"I need to talk to you." he said promptly.

"Well talk. Ginny's okay, she will find out anyways." I said laughing. Harry didn't share my amusement.

"Fine." said Harry. "You need to break up with Dean."

My smile fell. "I'm sorry?"

"Break up with Dean. Now."

Ginny looked at Harry and back at me. She looked like she didn't want to be there, but wouldn't dare leave.

"And why should I do that Harry?" I asked.

"Because...look really Pansy you need to do it before something bad happens. Just trust me."

"Trust you?" I said standing up. "You come in here demanding me to break up with my boyfriend without giving me reason and you ask me to trust you?"

"He's playing you for a git Pansy!" yelled Harry.

I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "Are you mental? What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"Seamus told me everything. Your mum has been paying both Dean and Seamus all this time to spy on you."

"My mother hates muggles as well as half bloods so I really don't see that happening." I said stubbornly.

"She paid Dean to date you to give her a reason to bump up the wedding. And Seamus to feed her information. He said your little Slytherin friend Millicent helped set it up and they have been giving details for months. How do you think your mum found out about Malfoy and Ginny?"

"Are you serious?!" yelled Ginny.

Harry ignored her and sighed. "Pansy he told me everything. I'm sorry."

"You're... You're lying Harry. You've got to be. Why are you doing this?!" I yelled, hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

Harry grabbed my shoulders. "I really wish I was lying to you. But I'm not. Seamus told me Pansy, he told me. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't let you know and as much as I wanted to kick both their sorry asses I wanted you to know first."

My heart fell into my stomach. My mind seemed to draw a blank. I wanted it all to be some dirty trick. A sick joke. But looking into Harry's eyes, I could see that he was telling the entire truth."

"It's really true?" I managed to say.

Harry kissed me on the forehead and hugged me tight to him. "I'm so sorry Pansy."

I felt like complete shit. I trusted Dean. I thought he was this kind, upstanding person who really cared for me. Instead I had allowed the man to play me for a fool. The first boyfriend I ever had, I got burned by.

Ginny was fuming. "Where are those worthless prats?! I'll give them both bat bogey hexes that will shatter their nasal cavities!"

They should be still at the party. Well Seamus probably isn't. Bloody wanker drank too much. But Dean might be." said Harry.

"No. I don't want to deal with them right now. Please." I whispered.

Ginny and Harry nodded. Ginny left after promising she wouldn't say a word to no one. I stood there and watched her leave, not knowing what to do with myself.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Harry.

"Can...can you just stay with me?" I asked him sitting on the sofa.

Harry nodded and sat down beside me. I leaned into his arms, instantly feeling comfort and warmth as he wrapped me up in him.

I did not know how the next day was going to go, but I did know that at that moment, I felt safe.


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontations & Revelations

Now if you're ever wondering

About the way I'm feeling

Well baby girl there ain't no question

Just to be around you is a blessing

Sick and tired of trying to save the world

I just want to spend my time with you girl

And what you're giving me

Let's me know that we'll be alright.

-Justin Timberlake Until The End Of Time

* * *

Chapters 18: Confrontations and Revelations

I woke up feeling like a weight was on my chest. My eyes were met with a head full of black hair. It was then I realized that I was laying on my back, holding Pansy on top of me.

I smiled as I moved the hair and tucked it behind her ear. I studied her face. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so sweet. She made me actually want to cry the way her beauty was radiating in her sleep.

I was such a sappy git.

I stroked her soft cheek trying to wake her. She started stirring and she finally opened up her green/gray eyes and looked around as realization set in.

She smiled at me and covered her mouth. "Morning" she said in a muffled voice.

I looked at her puzzled. She laughed, mouth still covered. "My morning breath is terrible." she said as she climbed off of me, my body missing the warmth in an instant.

I laughed and realized that I had the same problem. We rushed to the bathroom (I had to wait while she used it first) and brushed our teeth.

"Now that I can speak properly, sorry for falling asleep on you." said Pansy after she rinsed her mouth out.

I rinsed out my mouth as well, spitting out the mouthwash and checking my teeth for anything left over. "It was okay. You were warm. Like a living breathing blanket."

Pansy blushed. "So silly Harry. But now I guess it's time to face reality, yeah?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I want to confront them both. And I think that Draco should know as well."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked. "For support? And also so Seamus can't lie?"

Pansy brushed my hair out of my face. "And to keep Ginny at bay. Thanks Harry." she said.

We went back to our rooms and got dressed for the day. It was a Sunday so we were able to keep it casual.

We walked out of the dorm and to the great hall for a late breakfast. Unfortunately neither Seamus nor Dean were there. Probably were sleeping off hangovers, the great gits.

We did however run into Ginny who was extremely mad as she stabbed her scrambled eggs with her fork.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" asked Pansy.

"Can I PLEASE say something now? Draco is mad at me because I won't tell him why I'm mad and now he is acting like a total prat!"

We looked over at the Slytherin table and sure enough, Malfoy was sitting there sulking like a child while Zabini was seeming to take the mickey out on him.

"I'll go talk to him." said Pansy as she walked away.

Ginny once again stabbed at her eggs. "I still can't believe they did this to her. Pansy is a good person. She didn't deserve for this to happen to her."

"You're right. She is. I feel like beating the lanky git into a pulp for her. But he can't be fully to blame. This is my fault as well. I should have talked to her when I found out about Malfoy and not said yes to Sue so quickly. Maybe some of this would have been avoided." I said looking over at her as she talked to Malfoy.

"You really care a lot for her don't you?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. I do Gin."

"WHAT?!" yelled Malfoy from across the room. Ginny and I jumped up as Malfoy ran out of the great hall.

"10 guesses where he's going." I said as Ginny and I took off after him.

We meet up with Pansy at the for and the three of us ran after Malfoy. When we caught up, Ginny ran in front of him to make him stop.

Malfoy halted and grabbed Ginny up into a hug. "Those bloody bastards Ginny. If I ever get my hands on them..."

"Let Pansy do it, love. She needs to." said Ginny holding onto him tightly.

"How fucking dare they. They ruined everything. They messed up our time." said Malfoy still fuming but trying to calm down for Ginny's sake.

"I know and as much as I want to hex them to oblivion, we can't right now. This is Pansy's fight. Let her do it okay?" asked Ginny in a calm voice, playing with the hair on the back of his head, trying to tame the beast.

Malfoy looked down at Ginny and nodded, loving the feeling of Ginny's fingers.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the sight. "He's just like a big puppy that one." she said to me giggling.

"Sod off Pans."smirked Malfoy.

Pansy and I continued making our way to Gryffindor tower. It was pure luck because Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione were having a discussion at the bottom of the steps leading to the tower.

"Hey mate." said Ron to me as I stood beside him. "What brings you here?"

"And this early on a Sunday?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see in a few seconds." I said to the both of them. They looked confused.

"Morning love. You're looking beautiful." said Dean to Pansy. Seamus snorted and Pansy gave him the most scariest death stare I had ever seen.

"So Dean, I heard the most interesting story about you last night. It was quite comical actually. Care to hear it?" asked Pansy as she played with the front of Dean's shirt.

"Sure. Wanna go talk somewhere?" asked Dean looking at us, and noticing Malfoy and Ginny approaching as well.

"I'd rather discuss it here. Now what I heard is that you and your no good perverted ass friend here has been working for my horrid mother. Is that true?" said Pansy in a calm sing song voice.

Ron, Seamus, Hermione, and Dean's jaws dropped.

"Ummm I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know who your mum is." said Dean hesitantly.

"Don't give me that Dean. I know the whole truth. Your inebriated mate over there spilled the beans to Harry last night. Told him everything."

Dean glared at Seamus who seemed as if he really didn't care that he was outed for a snitch.

"So what if I did tell Harry? The truth was going to come out anyways." said Seamus. "I was tired of being that bint's little spy as well as seeing me best mate slob all over a fucking whore trying to get her to put out.

"OI! YOU DARE CALL HER THAT FINNIGAN?!" I yelled, Ron holding onto my arms because I was ready to put punch him right in the face.

"I call them likes I sees them Potter. You already knew that she was a whore. Been spreading it all over Slytherin hasn't she Malfoy? You would know of course."

Both Dean and Seamus laughed as I tried to break free and Ginny held onto Malfoy as tightly as she could to keep him from fighting as well.

"Calm down boys. Their words don't hurt me. I know what kind of girl I am. He's just jealous that I wouldn't touch him if he paid me. Matter of fact, the way he acts over Dean, maybe he hates me because I'm not a boy. Is that what you want Seamus? A man's touch? Is that why you didn't like Dean being with me despite it being a phony baloney relationship?"

"If I wasn't a gentleman I'd slap the shit out of you, slag." growled Seamus.

"You're not though, but I would love to see you try. I'd hex your willy smaller than it probably already is." said Pansy with a sneer. "And as for you Dean? I should've known something was up. I actually thought you were decent. Guess I was wrong. I hope all that money feels good to you, and I hope every penny you spend you think about the drama you and your lover caused."

Dean looked down at the ground as if he was ashamed and for a minute I thought he was. Then he chuckled.

"It was underpay." said Dean rudely. "Had I known I was dealing with such a prudy bitch, I would have asked for more."

It happened so quickly, I hardly saw it. Pansy slapped Dean clear across the face. Dean glared Pansy as if he wanted to kill her.

Everyone gasped but I braced myself just in case Dean was stupid enough to take a swing back at her. Instead he held his cheek and walked off angrily, with Seamus walking after him.

"Well that felt good." said Pansy looking smug.

"That was wicked." I said grinning at her. I was actually quite proud of her that she stood her ground the way she did.

Pansy nodded. She looked as if she was trying to house her emotions. She then turned and walked off.

"Let her go." said Malfoy. "She needs a minute."

* * *

An hour later I returned to the form where I caught Pansy once again playing the piano. I sat down beside her and watched.

Watching Pansy play the piano was like watching an artist paint. She would put all of her feelings in the piece she would play. Her face bore the emotions of the song. Right now it was a mix of anger and sorrow and I felt every bit of it. As much as it hurt me to see her feeling this way, I couldn't help but admire her raw emotion like that.

"What song was that?" I asked her when she was done playing.

"Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven." said Pansy softly.

"It's really beautiful."

"It is. It's one of my favorites."

We sat there silently for a little bit. Neither one of us knowing what to say. Finally I opened up.

"That slap was brilliant, do you know that?" I joked, trying to get her to smile.

"She grinned a bit and chuckled. "He deserved it didn't he? Dean. Of course Seamus deserves a swift kick in the bollocks but he was too far."

"That would have been funny. I know not to piss you off." I said.

"Am I really those things? Is that all that I am Harry? One thinks me a slag and the other thinks me a prude. I didn't know that those things coexisted."

"Dean and Seamus are both bloody wankers. Don't listen to them. You are not a prude and you are far from being a slag. They don't know a damn thing about you."

Pansy giggled. "How do you know I'm not a prude?"

"Prudes don't kiss the way you do." I said putting her hair behind her ear.

Pansy turned her body towards me and latched her hands behind my neck. "You remember that?"

"I could use a reminder if you're willing to give me one." I said as I put my arms around her and drew her closer to me.

"Just then, heavy knocking came from the door.

Pansy laughed at the disappointment on my face. "Maybe later." she said getting up and going to open the door.

Hermione ran in with a book in her hand followed by Ron, Malfoy, and Ginny.

"I found something, I found something!" said Hermione triumphantly as she laid the book out on the table.

I walked over to the table where everybody else was and waited for Hermione to speak.

"I knew I would find something. Mind you, I don't know how you will like it Pansy, but it's something."

"Well what it is? Come on tell me!" sqie Pansy excitedly.

"Well, it says here that the only way the contract can be null and void is if the bride is already married to someone before the marriage contract is to take place. She would have to be of age of course, because if she was a minor, the parent would still have consent. But since Pansy is of age, she could do it."

Pansy's eyes grew wide. "Wait. In order for me to avoid being married to someone I don't want, I have to have a quick shotgun marriage? This is absolutely bonkers. April 2nd is only a week away, who would even marry me in that quickness of time?!"

"I'll do it." I found myself saying out loud as I raised my hand.


	19. Chapter 19: The Decision

So I looked it up and could not find a middle name for Pansy so I gave her one.

Also the story should be wrapping up in a couple more chapters :)

* * *

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, you and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away

Oh, right away

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

-Rihanna Diamonds

* * *

Chapter 19: The Decision

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I kept replaying his words in my head.

'I'll do it.' That's what he actually said. As if it was the easiest decision he ever made in his life.

We all looked at him as if he was on Elfen Root. "Are you mental?" said Ron. "I mean no offense to you Pansy of course, but that's a marriage at bloody 17. You're only 17, Harry."

"What's wrong with being married at 17?" asked Harry as casual as if he was asking for the answer to a potions question. "And yeah I'm sure. I don't see a problem with it."

"Harry I can't ask you to do that." I said. "You do know that wizard marriages are forever. Well, they are supposed to be, but yeah they are genuinely forever. Especially if the two that are marrying are virgins."

"I'm not a virgin. Remember your party last year Ron? You told me about Parvati and I right?" asked Harry.

Ron blushed and pushed his hair back. "Yeah about that. You got totally pissed that night and we pranked you with that. I should have told you sooner, but outside of some horrendous snogging, you and Parvati didn't do anything."

"Ron!" said Hermione hitting Ron's arm.

"You're a fucking prat Ron Weasley." laughed Harry. "Well, I guess I am a virgin then. So what does that mean?"

"Well. with marriages that involve two virgins, it basically bonds the pair." explained Hermione. "That means you belong to each other forever and the only way to break that bond is through death."

"Okay, well if you're worried about being stuck with me the rest of your life then we just won't have sex." said Harry as if he was upset.

"Harry no, I-"

"That's not how it works." said Hermione. "See, you two would have no choice but to consummate the marriage in order to null and void the contract."

Harry nodded. And then he walked out of the dorm.

"I'm sorry Pansy. But that's the only thing I could find." sympathized Hermione. "And as nice as it is for Harry to volunteer himself, I don't think it would be right. Especially if you two don't have feelings for each other."

"But they do have feelings for each other, Hermione." said Ginny.

I blushed as I looked down and nodded my head.

"Why can't I be the one to do the marrying?" asked Draco. "I'll just marry Ginny and it'll all be over."

"Oh Draco..." said Ginny blushing.

"You will not marry my 16 year old sister you ferret!" yelled Ron.

"You wouldn't be able to due to the fact that she is indeed 16. And besides, it's the woman that would have to marry, not the man." explained Hermione.

"Damn. Well if I could, I really would. Despite what you have to say about it Weaselby." sneered Draco.

"Guys focus. This isn't about you, it's about Pansy." said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand.

"I didn't mean to upset him. I just don't want his life ruined by mine. It's not him at all. In fact...I think it would probably be rather fun to be married to him." I said feeling myself blush hard.

"Then why don't you two talk about it?" said Hermione putting a hand on my shoulder. "Go find him. Knowing him, he's probably in the Quidditch pitch. That's where he goes to think."

* * *

Sure enough I found him sitting in the stands playing with his practice snitch. I didn't know quite what to say. He looked as if he was crushed.

"Harry? Can we talk please?"

He sighed but patted the space on the bench beside him. I sat down and took his hand into mine.

"Harry please. I want you to understand that I'm not trying to say that I'm worried about me being stuck with you. It's actually the other way around. I wouldn't want you to marry me and then down the road regret it when you found someone better than me."

"Why would you think I would regret it? You think I haven't thought this through have you?"

"I mean we only found out about an hour ago Harry and you answered promptly."

"Actually, I had thought of that solution way before Hermione found it to be true. I just didn't know how to come to you about it." said Harry blushing.

I felt the butterflies wake up in my stomach. "You...you have?"

"I actually wouldn't mind being married to you, you know. We seem to get along well living with each other. You're smart, you're fun, you're easy to talk to, beautiful, you are always looking out for me, you're sweet, and I really like you. And while I may not be in love with you now, I do have love for you. So I really wouldn't see it as me being stuck with you at all." said Harry smiling that smile that always warmed my heart to see.

"Do you really mean that?" I whispered.

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond I had ever seen in my entire life. I gasped as I felt my eyes water.

"Sirius told me that this was my mother's. I had wrote to him a couple weeks ago asking for a ring because he has access to the vaults my parents left me while I'm in school. I figured that she would want my future wife to wear this so..."

He got on one knee and took my hand. My whole face grew hot and the tears rolled effortlessly out of my eyes. I must have looked a grinning sappy mess because I couldn't do anything else but smile and smile hard.

"Pansy Jacqueline Parkinson, will you marry me?" asked Harry, looking proud.

"Oh Harry, I- wait. How did you know my middle name?"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "Malfoy told me. So is that a yes or a no?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yes Harry James Potter I will!" I said with the enthusiasm of a little school girl falling to pieces.

He slipped the ring on my finger and it magically fitted itself. It shined bright in the sun, as if it were alive and happy.

"Wait... How did you know my middle name?" asked Harry.

"Oh, only every history book written in the last 16 years has it in there." I said as I jumped into his open arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Two Is Better Than One

I'll be your shelter

I'll be your storm

I'll make you shiver

I'll keep you warm

Whatever weather

Baby I'm yours

Be your forever, be your fling

Baby I will be your everything

-Boys Like Girls Be Your Everything

* * *

Chapter 20: Two Is Better Than One

And there I was. Engaged at 17. If anybody would have told me when I was 11 and practically loathe the girl because of how she acted with Malfoy, that I would be engaged to Pansy Parkinson I would have laughed directly in their face.

But there I was standing with my supposed to be arch enemy and my best mate watching my now fiance be gawked over by my other best mate and my unofficial big sister.

After the shock and awe and congrats, we rushed over to Dumbledore and explained the situation. He seemed amused by the idea and agreed to officiate and wed us. We were to be married in a semi private ceremony with the Weasleys, Sirius, a few friends, and Narcissa Malfoy, who was more than happy to attend and was the only one that disagreed with the marriage contract among them. We needed her as a witness if Lucius and the Parkinsons didn't believe us.

The four days leading up to the wedding were a blur. A fun blur, but a blur nonetheless. As much as we just wanted something short and sweet, magical law didn't have quick civil marriages like in the muggle world so we had to have the actual wedding and reception. Unfortunately due to school, especially since N.E.W.T.S. were coming up, we couldn't honeymoon unless it was the weekend after and that wouldn't have worked because that was when we would letting the Parkinsons and Lucius know that their contract was null and void. Everything was to remain hush hush until then.

We got to shop for dress robes and things like that. Pansy got to get dresses for herself as well as Ginny (her maid of honor) Hermione and Daphne (her bridesmaids, she had cut ties with Milicent for helping Dean and Seamus with their plan) dresses and shoes.

Dumbledore planned an 'impromptu ball' for the 5th, 6th, and 7th years as our reception. If anyone asked why, it would be a fun event before Easter Break.

Pansy and I started slowly trying to adjust from being good friends to being engaged. It had felt a bit weird skipping a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship where we would learn each other. However, after a bit of awkward hand holding and hugs, eventually we found that we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I found myself missing her when she wasn't around and when she was, all I wanted to do was hold her. I would see her and I had to stop myself from snogging her senseless. I didn't know if she felt the same way, but there were times where whenever we did get some snogging time in, she seemed to stop herself before anything went further. We had to wait until the marriage night to have sex.

On the day of the wedding (which was held in the Room Of Requirement), I had Mrs. Weasley crying all over me as a mother should. She thought that my decision to marry Pansy was the most romantic thing she had ever heard in in her life, causing the standards for whatever thing Ron did for Hermione to be extremely high. Sirius, who was my groomsman as Ron was my best man, had agreed to stand in for my parents as well as Lupin, which really made me feel special as they were the only two that I had that had a connection with them.

Standing and waiting for everything to start was nerve wracking. Mrs. Weasley (bless her) was already tearing up and the twins were already taking the mickey from their seats. Ron and Sirius were also cracking jokes to try to make me lighten up, but I could help but be nervous.

After the wedding had started and everyone was down the aisle, it was Pansy's turn. And that's the moment when I found myself falling in love with her.

Since she didn't have her father there, Mr. Weasley was kind enough to step in and walk her down the aisle. She looked like an angel in her long white wedding dress that had a train that seemed to flow like waves flawlessly behind her as she walked. Her black hair was put into a bun with tiny white flowers intertwined in the stands of her hair. At first she looked nervously around, her eyes darting back and forth taking everything in. Then when her gorgeous eyes locked onto mine, she seemed to instantly calm down and start to smile that sweet shy smile she had given me when she had thanked me for helping pick up her books in 5th year. The same one she gave me when I attempted to make her smile on the train.

She approached the podium where I took her hand. She looked at me nervously through her veil.

"You look wonderful." I mouthed to her.

Her shy smile grew wider as she blushed and mouthed "Thank you."

After all the "I do's and kisses and all that (which may I say, I now kind of understand why women get all emotional at weddings, the kiss really was beautiful...I'm such a sappy git) we quickly changed out of our wedding dress robes and into regular dress robes. Pansy had on a very pretty white muggle sundress that hugged her in all the right places.

Pansy held my hand anxiously as we made our way to the great hall. I didn't know if it was because she was scared or if she was excited.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's just weird you know? I'm actually a wife. I'm no longer a Parkinson." said Pansy, her face emotionless.

"Pansy Potter." I said, now really hearing how it sounded coming from my mouth.

"I like it. Pansy Jacqueline Potter. Has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?" asked Pansy looking at me now smiling.

I felt myself blushing like a bloody prat. "Yeah. Sounds a lot better coming from your mouth." I said stopping to kiss her pretty lips.

* * *

We entered the hall where the ball was in full swing. It looked very different than it usually did. Though it was still daylight, the room looked like a spring night. Small twinkling lights meant to resemble fireflies danced around the room. Everything was green, yellow, baby blue, and white. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a star filled night sky. Dumbledore had really outdone himself.

There was a table filled with food with a huge 12 tiered cake in the middle decorated in baby blue and white edible flowers. It looked so good, I thought it a crime to actually cut it. Luckily Colin Creevy was snapping pictures of everything (as he did the wedding, one of the only Gryffindors besides Ginny, Hermione, and Ron that knew what this all was) so we would at least have a good memory of it.

We had to bewitch our rings for now so they wouldn't show until after we graduated. Dumbledore felt that none of the students needed to know that we were married outside the ones that already knew. So when we started to dance it just looked like me dancing with my date as opposed to our first dance as a married couple.

As we danced I couldn't help but feel like all of this was completely right. As if this was meant to happen. I didn't feel like my life was over marrying a girl on a whim. I felt like my life was just beginning with a girl that I was falling in love with more and more each minute.

I must have looked as if I was in deep thought because I didn't realize Pansy was trying to get my attention.

"Harry? Harry darling, are you here?" giggled Pansy snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You looked like you had a lot on your mind."

"I was just thinking about you and all of this and how I'm actually very happy right now." I said not knowing how to voice my feelings without sounding like a sap.

Pansy blushed. "I'm thinking about tonight."

My eyes grew slightly big. I had completely forgotten about tonight and everything it entailed.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes. Very much."

"We can wait you know. I don't want to rush you into it if you don't want to yet." I said kissing her on the forehead, getting a couple of disapproving looks from a few Slytherins and especially from Susan and her friends.

"That's the thing. I don't wanna wait. Not even a little bit." said Pansy seductively as her green/gray eyes looked into mine with wanting.

Her words and the way she said them started to wake up a beast that had been dormant for a long time. "Really now?"

"Mmhmm. If we didn't have to be here right now, I would say let's go." said Pansy winking at me.

"You're going to be the death of me aren't you woman?" I asked, my body starting to react. I was pretty sure she could feel me as close as we were.

Sure enough she looked down and then looked back up at me, a naughty smile crept up on her face. "From the feel of things, it just might be the other way around."


	21. Chapter 21: Growing Up

Because of this chapter, I had to change the rating from T to M. It isn't raunchy or anything, I tried to make it as sweet as I could seeing as they were losing their virginity and it's all in Pansy's POV. But it still deals with lemons so...you know... ;)

* * *

I felt the sun

Shine so bright on me

Chased the rain from my heart

Through the storm

Through the darkest night

I found my brightest star

One magic moment

Made one magic night

I fell in love

With one look in your eyes baby

I never knew I could feel so loved

Darling, in your arms

I could feel forever

-Mya My First Night With You

* * *

Chapter 21: Growing Up

A Potter. I was actually a Potter. I couldn't even believe it as it was happening right before my eyes.

During my 2 years of infatuation, I did what every silly schoolgirl did when it came to her crush. Writing our initials in hearts, writing his and my name all over my parchment covers, imagining what our wedding and kids would look like. I used to imagine us getting married on the beach for some odd reason. Maybe because the beach would soothe me. And then we would live in a big house with four children. Three little black haired girls and one little unruly black haired boy with eyes like mine while the rest had vibrant eyes like their father. They even had names. Lily, Aria, Jade, and Jasper. And Harry would be a professional Quidditch player and I would be a concert pianist.

Of course, Harry knew none of this. He would probably think it childish of me. I for one seen it as a dream partially come true. Maybe a bit early, but still.

So far, everything but my last name was the same. Only I felt my emotions changing from a deep infatuation to something more intense. And it scared me how quickly it was happening.

After the ball, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Hermione came back with us to our dorm. And when we walked into the room, we had found it had changed.

The common room seemed to had gotten bigger. There were three extra rooms; a small kitchen, a dining room, and another loo.

"I guess Dumbledore wanted you two to know what marriage life was really like." said Ron as he admired our new living space.

The stairs had changed as well and instead of separating and leading to our separate bedrooms, it was on staircase that led to one door. Which meant..

"There is only one bedroom now." said Harry.

"One bedroom? Dumbledore is allowing this?" asked Hermione sounding as if she didn't approve.

"I mean we are married now so I guess us sleeping in the same bed is the norm." I said.

"If you find it awkward we can ask him to change it back." said Harry timidly.

"I'm fine if you are." I said staring up at the door.

"Well I guess we will leave you to it then?" said Ron smirking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed him while Hermione slapped his arm.

The four walked out of our "home" and shut the door behind them, leaving us standing in the middle of the floor looking awkwardly at the staircase.

"Well Mrs. Potter, would you like to go and look at our bedroom?" asked Harry laughing as he held out his hand.

I would never get tired of being called that.

I took his hand and walked with him up the steps to our room.

Wow. Our room. The thought of it started to make me nervous.

He opened the door and we walked into the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. The walls were a sky blue, the bed was massive with a huge white comforter that looked as if it was a cloud. White sheer curtains blew in the small breeze of the night. One one side of the room, a huge white wardrobe with a matching vanity with all my things set up on it along with a floor length mirror. On the other (Harry's side I guessed) a blue wardrobe that matched the walls with a treasure chest and a stand for his broom. A fireplace was centered in the middle of the room, already lit.

"Woah." breathed Harry. "This is brilliant."

"It's better than my bedroom at home." I said as I took off my shoes (the white carpet was way too precious to put shoes on) and walked over to the bed and ran my hand over the soft, silky fluffiness of the blanket.

"Certainly better than any bedroom I ever had at that hell hole I used to call home." said Harry and he took his shoes off as well and walked around the room admiring this and that.

"Hell hole?" I asked.

"Before coming to Hogwarts, my first bedroom was a closet under the stairs." said Harry grimly.

I gasped. I had never heard of something so horrid. My own parents treated our house elves better than that.

"That's atrocious!" Absolutely horrible! I ought to hex them!"

Harry laughed. "It's fine. I won't be going back there ever again. My parents left me a place in Godric's Hollow. Or you know, we could live anywhere you like. It's up to you." he said as he walked towards me.

"I really hadn't thought about that yet to be honest with you." I said. "I figured that it would be sorted by the time we graduate and we have a couple of months before that happens."

"That's true." said Harry.

* * *

We stood in front of each other. The room was silent, minus the crackle sound of the fire. Suddenly the fact that something was about to happened started to set in.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" asked Harry.

I blushed and nodded. It felt good that he was feeling the same thing I was.

"Like I said we don't have to do anything now if you don't want to. We still have a few days."

"I don't want to wait though." I whispered as I put my arms around his neck and looked into his perfect eyes.

"Don't say things like that." said Harry as he put his arms around my waist, his hand on the small of my back made my knees go weak.

"Why not?"

"Its making me not want to be a gentleman." said Harry smiling at me in a way he never had before. I could see the lust for me in his eyes and it excited me.

All inhibitions went out the window when his lips met mine. I had never gotten used to the feel of his lips on mine. Every kiss felt as beautiful as the first, awakening the butterflies that always fluttered whenever something concerned him.

I felt his tongue lick softly on my lips requesting entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and moaned as our tongues danced. It wasn't like this was our first time snogging. But this felt different. More intense. And I was loving it.

He started walking forward causing me to walk backwards until I ended up sitting on our bed. His lips left mine and traveled to my neck causing me to shake a little. He started to nibble at me like he was sampling chocolate and wanted to take his time with it. He was driving me mental, I couldn't comprehend a logical thought if I wanted to.

Suddenly my clothes seemed to feel as if they were suffocating me. The fact that Harry still had a shirt on was suffocating me too.

"Lose the shirt." I whispered. He more than happily obliged and for the first time I got to see exactly how good quidditch was to his body.

My mouth was watering as I looked at Harry's arms and chest. Though he was slender, his chest was smooth, his six pack was glorious and his arms were very muscular and it was enough to feel my heart beating through my chest.

I unzipped the back of my dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. At first I had felt shy. That was until I looked at Harry's face and realized that he must liked what he saw.

Ginny's silly self had gotten me a "something for the bedroom" black lingerie set. At first I had thought it funny but then I thought maybe it would be useful. It was black sheer lace so he could basically see everything.

Harry stood and stared at me as if he was a predator and I was his prey. It excited me. No guy had ever looked at me that way before.

The next thing I knew he had picked me up, laid me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me bringing his lips back to mine. This kissing was different. It was as if something animalistic had awakened inside of him and he wanted to devour me. He bit and sucked hard onto my neck marking me as his.

My hands traveled up and down the smoothness of his beautiful back, causing him to tremble at the touch of my fingers. He brought his lips to my chest, nibbling at my soft skin.

His hands were roaming all over my body, his touch was rough but soft at the same time. His hands traveled up my tender thigh. I couldn't help but close my eyes and take in the feeling that his touches was causing me to have.

He tugged at the front hook of the bra, asking to be able to take it a loose and I nodded. I wanted feel every inch of me. He unhooked the bra and kissed the tip of my right nipple. My face felt like it was on fire. The sensation of his mouth on my breasts was causing me to literally heat up with my want for him.

All this foreplay was getting to me. I wanted nothing but him to just ravage me like the guys in the trashy wizard novels I would read did to the witches. But this was our first time, and I did appreciate how tender he was being.

His lips kissed a trail breasts to my knickers and I felt myself tense up a bit when I realized how close he was to my midsection. The knickers were like a string bikini so all he had to do to get them off was pull the strings on the side a loose.

'Thank Merlin I shaved.' I thought to myself as Harry seemed as if he was mesmerized by my womanhood.

"You're gorgeous Pansy do you know that?" said Harry and as I looked in his eyes, I could tell that he was telling the truth.

I watched as he stood up and took both his pants and his knickers off in one fail swoop. I had never seen a man's anatomy before, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're gorgeous as well." I said.

Harry looked at me oddly. "Are you sure? You just laughed at me."

"Oh no darling I wasn't laughing at you. " I said realizing my mistake. "I just...had never seen one before. But trust me when I say that I do indeed like what I see."

I reached out and touched him. He stiffened up at my touch but soon seemed to relax as my touch turned into a grasp and he hissed as I started to slowly stroke him.

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing but I must have been doing something right because Harry started moaning, his head was thrown back, and he was licking his lips.

"Pansy love, you might want to stop or I won't be able to...you know..." whispered Harry between his breaths.

I giggled again as I left go of him. I had a feeling that me and it would become best friends.

Harry kissed me as his fingers touched my warmth. I felt myself come alive as his finger massaged my clit, causing me to become wet with pleasure. His touch was amazing, having me seeing stars with excitement.

"Harry..." I breathed as he massaged me faster and faster. I was dripping wet now, I could feel my juices trickling down my thigh.

"Harry, please." I begged him. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted all of him. Every single inch.

He positioned himself on top of me. I could tell in his face that he was nervous but elated.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" I asked.

We both nodded at the same time. "I'll go easy okay? I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded again. I was beyond caring about the pain. I just wanted him.

He looked into my eyes as he entered me slowly. Both of us seemed to be reborn as he broke my barrier. The pain was there and I let out a small cry.

"Pansy?"

"Just...just give me a second..." I said as my vagina was trying to adjust to this foreign object that was inside of it.

Seconds later the pain had dulled and I nodded for him to continue. He continued to push into me and the dull pain quickly turned into pleasure as he pulled out and entered again.

I gasped as he started moving back and forth inside of my walls. I didn't know what to do with my hands. One was holding onto the blanket tightly, the other was on the back of Harry's neck as I brought his head down for a kiss.

"Harry you feel so good." I whispered against his lips. My words must have motivated him because he started to move a bit faster, causing me to cry out.

"Pansy , you're so tight." he said as he started to thrust inside of me harder. My hands traveled to his arms, scratching down them involuntarily as he was sending me into overdrive.

I felt myself getting close and by the look of him, so was he. With one final big thrust we both let go at the same time. I felt him fill me with his seed as he yelled my name.

He laid down on top of me breathless. I felt like a brand new person. A woman. He had made me a woman and I had made him a man. He was mine and I was his. Forever.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

My heart danced at the words that I knew that he meant. He loved me. Harry Potter actually loved me. I wanted to shout it out from the top of the astronomy tower that Harry James Potter indeed loved me.

But at that moment all I could do was whisper back "I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22: The Train Ride

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

-Ed Sheeran Kiss Me

* * *

Chapter 22: The Train Ride

The week leading up to Pansy and Draco's not going to happen wedding was tense. Even when we tried for it not to be.

As the day approached, Pansy found herself more scared as time went by. Sometimes she would ramble on and on about different scenarios that would play out. Other times she would just stay quiet and to herself, not saying a word.

I stuck with her. I felt bad that she didn't know exactly what to do with her feelings other than worry.

The day of Easter break came. The "wedding" was to be the next day. With all Pansy's anxiety over the situation, we hadn't came up with a solution to the situation.

We sat on the train along with Ron and Hermione. They looked worried for her as well.

"Have you heard anything from your mum Pansy?" asked Hermione as the train pulled off.

"Just an owl yesterday about how excited she was. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. I don't even know where I'm going." said Pansy.

"Well, Ginny and I thought of that." said Hermione. "And if you don't mind it, you can stay with me and Ginny at my house for the night since you live in Wizard London and I'm not that far. It wouldn't be much to do since we are arriving in the evening, but we could go to a cinema and late shopping if you like."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" asked Pansy astonished.

"Of course. You're a friend now." said Hermione smiling. Pansy smiled back and nodded.

"I've never been to a muggle shop before. I've always liked the clothes. Should be fun." said Pansy as she drew patterns in my jeans on my thigh while I twisted strands of her hair around my finger.

"It's gonna be weird not being around you tonight." I said as she laid her head on my shoulder and I laid mine on top of hers.

"I know. I won't have anything to cuddle with while I sleep."

"I won't either. I'll probably cry in one of Ron's pillows."

Pansy poked my stomach. "You can't be the sensitive one. That's my job."

"I know, I'll just really miss you."

Pansy lifted up her head and smiled at me. "I'll miss you too darling." she said as she went up for a kiss.

Kissing Pansy is one of the most fun things to do. She just causes me to forget everything around me and focus solely on her. The way she tastes, the way she smells, the way she feels. She's a like a drug.

I deepened the kiss and only mildly heard Ron complain about seeing us snog and I really didn't hear them leave, although they did. I was too into snogging my wife senseless.

She straddled my lap as my lips left hers and went for her tantalizing neck. I kissed and nibbled at her smooth skin as she gasped and made small breathless moans that drove me loony.

I stopped for a second and pointed my wand at the door, sealing it and putting a silencing charm on it so no one could hear. I then untied Pansy's cloak and threw it on the floor, exposing a very sexy v-neck low cut brown shirt with a khaki skirt that came up just above Hogwarts naughty skirt line, showing off this smooth creamy thighs of hers.

Merlin she was fucking gorgeous.

Pansy unzipped my jeans as I continued my assault on the soft skin of her neck and collar. She gave me her "I dare you" look as if she could read my mind. She more than likely could. I knew that I had to be wearing an expression of a horny git all over my face. I knew she should have been a Gryffindor all along.

It was then that I discovered she didn't have on knickers because she positioned herself and sat right on my manhood, it sliding into her warmth causing me to hiss.

She started rolling her hips as her tightness clenched around me. I took my hands and put them on her waist so that we both had control.

She moaned as she started bouncing up and down on my dick, the feel of her juices causing her to slide up and down me made me call out her name.

I held onto her as I picked her up and laid her down on the seat, her legs locked around me as I started thrusting hard inside of her. She started moaning loudly, practically screaming my name as she gripped hard onto my hair, something that I didn't know turned me on tremendously.

I felt her leg begin to shake as she reached her peak. I started to move faster so I could go off when she did. Something about the way we would climax together made the whole thing explosive.

Sure enough, we released at the same time, her shouting out my name, me shouting out hers.

We stared at each other as we tried to catch our breaths. I laughed as I thought of something while looking into her icy green eyes.

"What's so funny?" she asked me.

"I was just wondering were you still nervous." I said with a smirk.

Pansy laughed as she pushed me off of her. "After that I am very much far from being nervous."

"Good." I said as I cleaned us up and zipped my jeans back up.

I sat down longways on the seat. Pansy sat down on top of me and stretched herself out as well. I held her close as she leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder, our cheeks touching.

"I'll never tire of being with you like this Harry." said Pansy as she lightly ran her fingers across my arm.

"I won't either love."

"When all this is over, is there a way we can just lay like this for the rest of the next day?" asked Pansy, sounding as if she was about to drift off.

"Sounds like a fun day to me." I whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek as I felt her weight, meaning she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Hours later the train had reached the station. I had forgotten that the charms were on the door so Pansy and I woke up to the rudeness of Ron blowing it off the hinges.

"Bloody hell Ron!" I yelled as Pansy brushed the dust off of her clothes. "You could have killed us!"

"Oh come off it Harry, it wasn't a full Bombarda. I must say, I did a pretty good job." laughed Ron clearly proud of himself.

"It was brilliant Ron!" said Hermione simply smitten by her prat of a boyfriend's magical improvement. This only made Ron feel more sure about himself and the fact that he didn't almost kill us.

"Better get your goodbyes in order." said Ron. "I've seen Pansy's mother and she does not look happy. Greengrass is going to cover for you though Pans. She's saying that you are going to her house for the night."

"Good. I'll thank her before I leave." said Pansy sounding nervous again. Ron and Hermione went to give some sort of explanation as to why the door had been blown off.

Pansy turned to me, panic written all over her pretty face. "I'm so scared for tomorrow Harry." she said, her eyes starting to water.

"It's going to be fine. If anything happens, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and my godfather are on standby remember? And you know I wouldn't let a damn thing happen to you." I said giving her a reassuring kiss.

Pansy sighed and then nodded. "Okay. I believe you. And... I'll miss you. Even if it is just a night." she said blushing.

"I'll miss you too." I said kissing her again.

We walked off the train and onto the platform. Pansy joined up with Daphne who nodded at me reassuring me that things were good. I watched as Pansy approached a woman that was only a couple inches taller than her.

Arainia Parkinson. Pansy's mother.

I wanted her mother to look like a huge troll, but truth be told her mum was very stunning. She looked like Pansy to a T, minus the eyes ( must have gotten those from her father) as hers appeared to be a hazel color. She had black hair that she had in a bun with some sort of jeweled stick holding it. She was dressed in robes that looked like they cost her a very pretty galleon. And she was young. Very young. She had to be in her thirties. All in all, she looked like she could be Pansy's big sister, not her mother.

At first glance you would find her nice but as I observed mother and daughter's interaction, I could see the arrogance and fight for control.

It was looking like she wasn't going to let Pansy go anywhere. The two seemed to be bickering. Then her mother threw her hands up and allowed her to go. Pansy quickly picked up her overnight bag and went off with Daphne.

During all this I spotted Malfoy and Ginny standing somewhat behind a pillar, appearing to say bye to each other. It always boggled my mind watching Malfoy interact with Ginny. He treated he as if she was the only thing that mattered in his world. They would have their banter, but never was he ever mean to her. He would look at her as if no other women existed in his mind. As much as I despised the boy, I had to admit, what he had for Ginny was real. Ron, Hermione, and I appreciated that.

Hermione and Ron hugged and kissed goodbye. Then Hermione beckoned Ginny over and the two waited until Pansy's mother had left and then had Pansy and Daphne follow them to the Grangers. Things looked as if they would be okay for now.

Sirius was off with Buckbeak for a couple of days so for now I went back with Ron to the Burrow. We got back, ate a huge meal kudos to Mrs. Weasley and played some chess. After that we went to bed.

Well Ron did.

I stayed up worried for the next day's events. We were going to be going to Malfoy Manor where the "wedding" was to take place. Narcissa had set Malfoy's fireplace up so Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I could floo over and go from there. While Ron and Hermione thought of going later when it was supposed to start, Ginny and I wanted to go early, just to get it over with. None of us wanted to be around Lucius nor the Parkinson's any more than we had to. And Narcissa had already arranged made arrangements for Malfoy after the events. Prat already had a home of his own paid for with money stored away in an account unbeknownst to Lucius.

While the whole ordeal didn't scare me as there was nothing that they could do to change anything since everything has been done, I was still nervous on how they would react to Pansy. I seriously didn't feel like hexing anyone anytime soon, but to protect my friends and especially my wife, I was more than prepared to.

* * *

Morning came too quickly and I had woken up to hearing giggling not too far from my ear. I turned over only to be disturbed by Ron's sheets giggling and making sounds that should only be reserved for private.

"OI! I'M IN THE ROOM YOU KNOW!" I yelled causing the inhabitants under the sheets to gasp and yelp. Ron popped his head out from under the sheets and looked at me smugly, not guilty at all.

"Sorry mate. Mione must have not aimed that Muffliato charm at you right."laughed Ron.

"Don't you dare blame that on me Ronald Weasley." said Hermione, embarrassed to show her face. "I told you let's just lay here and cuddle. You're the one who started this mess. Sorry Harry."

Ron and I laughed. "Come on out Hermione. It's fine. I'm not completely traumatized." I said, putting on my glasses.

"Yeah Mione, Harry understands. How could I resist my gorgeous woman laying in bed with me? Especially when she is wearing a-"

"About to be traumatized!" I yelled putting my hands on my ears.

I heard their muffled laughter and then Ron launched a pillow at me once Hermione was completely decent.

"What are you doing here so early anyways? Its like 7 in the morning." I said looking at my watch.

Hermione blushed. "Well Pansy had to leave at 6 so she had woken me up, then Ginny left to go to Malfoy's and I felt quite silly there by myself, so I came here. I'm surprised you didn't hear me apparate in. It woke Ron right up and he isn't a light sleeper."

"I missed you while you were gone so I'm hyper sensitive to your presence." said Ron. Sentimental git.

"Awh Ron..."

"Okay you two okay." So what should we do now?"

"I mean you can go and get a head start on breakfast for an hour or two. We won't mind." said Ron. Hermione pushed him off of his bed.

"Randy git." I said laughing. "I meant about going to Malfoy's place."

"We should go now. Leave your mum a note. I don't think she would fancy seeing me without her daughter this early in the morning."

"Right. Well you'll have to wait a bit while I shower. Unless you wanna join me." said Ron wiggling his eyebrows.

"Disgusting." I said in mock sickness. "Are Pansy and I that bad?"

"Worse" the two said at the same time.

Once everybody was ready, we flooed over to Malfoy's room. I was the first so when I came crashing out of Malfoy's fireplace, he nor Ginny were too happy. Thankfully the only thing I interrupted for them was sleep.

When everybody was assembled in the room, Malfoy had given us the rundown of how his father told him things were playing out. We came up with a plan and laid low in Malfoy's room while he had to go out and get ready.

Our crazy plan was about to begin.


	23. Chapter 23: The Rude Awakening

This chapter will be picking up from when Harry and Pansy are about to exit the train so there will be some words from the last chapter in here.

* * *

Cause if you're not really here

Then the stars don't even matter

Now I'm filled to the top with fear

That it's all just a bunch of matter

'Cause if you're not really there

I don't wanna be either

I wanna be, next to you

Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold.

-Sam Sparro Black And Gold

* * *

Chapter 23: The Rude Awakening

"Bloody hell Ron!" Harry yelled as I hopped up off of him and brushed the dust off of my clothes from Ron literally busting the door wide open. "You could have killed us!"

"Oh come off it Harry, it wasn't a full Bombarda. I must say, I did a pretty good job." laughed Ron clearly proud of himself.

"It was brilliant Ron!" said Hermione proud of Ron doing this without killing them or us. I had to agree, he had really gotten better at it.

"Better get your goodbyes in order. " said Ron looking at me. "I've seen Pansy's mother and she does not look happy. Greengrass is going to cover for you though Pans. She's saying that you are going to her house for the night."

"Good. I'll thank her before I leave." I said nervously. Ron and Hermione then went to give some sort of explanation as to why the for had been blown off.

I turned to Harry, fear written all over my face. "I'm so scared for tomorrow Harry." I said, feeling my eyes starting to water.

"It's going to be fine. And if anything happens, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and my godfather are on standby remember? And you know I wouldn't let a damn thing happen to you." he said giving me a reassuring kiss.

"Okay. I believe you. And... I'll miss you. Even if it is just a night." I said feeling myself blush. I felt like such a silly little girl telling him I would miss him as if he was gonna be gone for days.

"I'll miss you too." said Harry kissing me again.

We exited the train and I walked towards Daphne. Daphne smiled at me as if there wasn't anything to worry about.

Even though she still hung out with Millicent, I didn't stop being her friend. She didn't know what was going on so she had not wronged me.

"You look pleasant." said Daphne sarcastically.

"Do I really? And here I felt like shit."

"It's going to be fine. The plan is, I wanted to have one last single lady night with you so you're staying the night. I would have done it anyways if it wasn't for the fact that the family and I are visiting my grandmum." explained Daphne.

"It's fine. I'll be with Hermione and Ginny and we're going muggle shopping so it should be fun." I said as we walked towards my mother.

When I got to my mum I could see that she was not amused by my actions while at Hogwarts. And I really didn't care.

"Daphne you're looking lovely as always." she said to my friend, ignoring me completely. Okay so this was the game she was going to play. How mature.

"I'm right here too in case you're wondering Mum." I said mockingly.

Mum glared at me as if I were an annoying knat. "I would imagine you not having much to say to me, Pansy Parkinson. How dare you come here and act as if your shenanigans didn't happen."

"Mother it isn't that serious."

"Yes it very well is. Thank goodness you stopped associating yourself with that Mudblood boy and his atrocious friend."

"Dean was a product of you and you know it Mother. But that's in the past. I'm going to stay the night at Daphne's."

Mum looked at me as if I was lying. She then looked at Daphne's sweet expression on her face.

"I supposed so. You better be home bright and early to get ready. The wedding is at noon. I want you home at 6AM." she said giving me an evil eye before walking off.

"Your mother is a peach as always." said Daphne giving me a look of pity.

"Isn't she? Can you let me know when she is gone?"

Daphne's eyes followed my mother in the direction she went. "Coast is clear. And Hermione is signaling us to follow. Let's go." said Daphne.

We followed Hermione and Ginny close enough to see where they were headed but not close to where it looked like we were with them.

When we got to Hermione's parents car, they greeted me and hugged their daughter and Ginny and ushered us into the car.

I gave Daphne a quick hug. "Good luck Mrs. Potter." she whispered.

The drive to Hermione's went very long. Richard and Helen Granger were very nice but very structured. I could see where Hermione got her order from.

When we got to her house we went up to her room. I looked around and was actually surprised at what I saw.

Her room was very girly. Her walls were pastel pink and purple, she had stuffed animals sitting on the two beds that were in her room as well as on shelves on the walls, she had a heart shaped rug in the middle of her floor, a vanity, and everything was just so bright. She did in fact have what I knew was going to be in there. A huge white bookcase filled with tons of books.

After we left our things in her room she took us to what muggles called a garage. Inside she had her own very beautiful black car.

"You can drive Hermione?" asked Ginny in awe.

"I got my license during the summer." said Hermione blushing.

"That's brilliant Hermione." I said, impressed. "That means that we will be safe with you correct?"

Hermione laughed at my hesitation. "Don't worry. We're going to have fun. And I won't kill you, I promise." she reassured me.

We climbed into her car and drove out of the garage and down the street. I had to admit, Hermione was a great and cautious driver. She would have handled a broom very well if she wasn't so nervous about them.

The night was fun with us going to a cinema (popcorn became my new favorite snack) shopping in a wonderful place called a mall, seeing sights like the Big Ben clock, the beautiful fountains, and parks.

When we got back to Hermione's we all camped out in her room. It felt nice to have a just the girls night seeing as I had spent seventh year living with a boy.

"I wonder what Harry's doing right now." I said as Ginny brushed my hair.

Hermione and Ginny laughed at my statement.

"What? I miss him, I just can't help it." I said blushing.

"We're not making fun. At least I'm not. I miss Ron too. I've gotten used to sleeping with him at night." said Hermione as she looked through pages of a photo album.

Ginny stopped brushing my hair and turned to Hermione. "What do you mean sleeping with him at night?"

"I've been sleeping in Ron's bed for months. Even before we started dating actually. We just make sure to put charms on his bed and none is the wiser. This guys sleep hard in there."

"I know what you mean. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle do as well. It's too easy to sneak in and out of there." said Ginny nonchalantly.

Hermione and I turned and looked at her, jaws dropped.

"What? Oh I can't sneak and be with my love? Hermione does it all the time and Pans you live with yours, dear." said Ginny defensively.

"Draco is in an entirely different house Gin." I said snickering.

"That's not my fault now is it?" said Ginny folding her arms.

"How do you get there without being seen?" asked Hermione.

"I may or may not have begged Harry to let me use his cloak." blushed Ginny.

We all laughed. "Well as long as no one actually sees you, I guess I can allow it." I said in mock scolding. "I can't punish what I can't see."

Ginny gave me a smug smile that both Hermione and I rolled our eyes at. We then just gossiped and talked about our guys some more and then went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione's muggle alarm blared at 5 in the morning. Such a rude little thing, alarm clocks.

Ginny had set out that early because she wanted to be with Draco early. They had figured it would be nice to have some peace before the mayhem. She flooed over, allowing Hermione and I to get another hour worth of sleep before I had to leave.

I woke up to the alarm once more and apparated home.

I popped into my room and took a look around my pink and white polka dotted sanctuary. My only escape in this house. I was actually going to miss my room.

Hermione let me borrow her small bag that she put an extendable charm on so that I could pack whatever it was I needed. I packed up my clothes, shoes, some books that I was attached to, and of course, my baby grand piano. I shrunk it down to the size of a galleon and placed it amongst my clothes to keep it safe.

I showered and then put on one of the pompous dresses Mum liked for me to wear and allowed a house elf to bun up my hair. I never cared for my hair to be in such a complicated bun so I never learned to do it myself.

I walked down the stairs and into Mum's parlor where I knew she would be. Sure enough, she was sitting there sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah Pansy, sit." she said directing me to the chair I usually sat in when I'm there.

"We have a busy day ahead of us darling." said Mum sipping daintily out her tea cup. "The wedding is at noon so that leaves us with 4 hours to get you ready. Did you invite guests? I hope not that red headed blood traitor and your new Mudblood friends."

I gritted my teeth. I hated that she insulted them like that. However she did give me an alternate plan. "Yes Ginny, Ron, and Hermione should be there. Harry Potter too."

Mum almost dropped her tea. "You invited who?!"

"Harry Potter. Oh he's a remarkable boy Mother, I do hope you don't mind. Of course you don't, you'll absolutely love him." I said in my most uppity voice i could muster without laughing. Her face amused me.

"Fine. But they are to say nothing you hear me? Nothing. Especially that Potter child."

I felt myself growing annoyed. "He isn't a child Mother."

"He is whatever I say he is. Now let's get started."

I sent a quick owl to Draco explaining what was now going to take place. I ate breakfast and then I started the long and exhausting morning with my mother.

My mother only wanted the best on me so we ended up apparating to a wizard dress robe shop in Rome. Then to France to get my hair and makeup done. I laughed on the inside about how much this was costing Mum and how I really didn't care.

We made it to Malfoy Manor with 30 minutes to spare. As planned, Draco was waiting for me with one of the judges from the Ministry of Magic.

Passing by Harry on the way up was amusing. He just gave me a grin and a wink and rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

When I got to the podium I had to take Draco's hand. The judge (a man by the name of Adams) started to read out the terms of the contract and all it entailed.

"Now, does anybody present in the audience today not agree with this matrimony speak now, or forever hold your piece." said Judge Adams.

"I will speak!" yelled Harry from the back of the room.

My parents, the Malfoys, and the few guests that were there turned to face him. My mother looked as if she wanted to explode.

"And you are?" asked the judge.

"I am Harry Potter and I am this girl's husband!" yelled Harry smiling.

The room gasped. Draco and I grinned.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! THE BOY IS LYING!" screamed Mum standing up and pointing to Harry fiercely.

"No he isn't Mother. We really are." I said calmly as the charm lifted off my hand showing my wedding band and engagement ring.

"Draco what is this?!" yelled Lucius to Draco. Draco simply smirked and shrugged.

"It doesn't make a difference! This contract has been drawn up since Pansy's birth!" yelled Daddy.

"Who married you, child?" asked Judge Adams.

Harry joined me at the podium. "Professor Dumbledore married us sir. Almost two weeks ago. We looked it up. I can't marry Draco because I'm already married to someone else. Also the marriage has been consummated. So there is no way you can break us apart." I said with conviction.

Judge Adams smiled at Harry and I as Harry held my hand. He turned to my mother and Lucius and shrugged. "There isn't a thing I can do. The marriage was done with two consenting adults and was consummated. This contract is now null and void." said the judge as he magically cut the contract into tiny pieces and burned the pile.

Ginny jumped up and ran to Draco, jumping into his arms. Lucius looked absolutely disgusted.

Mum glared at me. "Why? You dare taint your bloodline with this halfblood prat?!"

"He isn't a prat, Mother! He's a good man, he is my husband and you will do well to respect him!? I told you I didn't want to get married to Draco. I've been telling you this for years!"

"So you just up and marry a random wizard? And not only that but a bloody half-blood? You dare destroy the Parkinson pureblood line?!" yelled Daddy.

"He isn't some random wizard Daddy, I love him! I've loved him for a very long time and you will not talk to me like this! You won't make Draco and I do anything we don't want to do!"

"Madness! Absolute madness! Lucius at least your bloodline shall remain pure." growled Mum.

"To hell with that, he is never going to be with a filthy blood traitor!" shouted Lucius to Draco.

"You will not disrespect Ginny like that!" yelled Draco. "I'll be with whoever I please. What are you gonna do? Disown me? I'll take Mother's maiden name and be a Black."

Lucius sneered at his son and then turned and walked off. He knew that there really wasn't anything that he could do. My parents on the other hand were not going to go down that easy. They stood and argued back and forth with the judge. It got so annoying and boring that Harry and I started up a game of Exploding Snap. Draco and Ginny went with Narcissa to have tea.

After an hour the whole ordeal was over. My parents finally gave up trying to convince the judge after he threatened to leave then in Azkaban for a weekend for harassment.

My mother walked past me with nothing but a disgusted look on her face. My father actually stopped and surprisingly shook Harry's hand and told him to take care of me. I was both shocked and proud.

Later that night, we had a huge party at the Burrow. We had a proper reception with all of our friends and after a blessing from the Weasleys, Draco proposed to Ginny. And of course she said yes.

Harry and I took a walk away from the festivities. We walked out on the Weasley's lake deck and sat down cuddled up to each other, watching the stars twinkle in the sky.

"I'm glad that all of this is over." I said.

"As am I." agreed Harry. "Although, I wish that your family would have handled it better."

I shrugged. "Daddy will be okay. I can tell. He actually shook your hand and spoke. I didn't expect that from him. Mother however is set in her ways. She may or may not ever come around."

Harry nodded. He took my hand where my now visible rings shined in the moonlight.

"Are you happy that you married me?" he asked as he ran his finger across my band.

"Of course Harry. That's a very silly question."

"I'm just checking."

"Are you happy that you married me?" I asked him back.

"Now look who is asking the silly questions. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't happy." winked Harry.

I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed a lover's sigh. "So what is there next to do?"

Harry looked like he was thinking about it. "Graduation, honeymoon, then a million kids?" he laughed.

"How about just four? You're acting like you're going to be the one carrying these babies, darling." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I can give you four. I can give you everything."

"Not everything. Just you."


	24. Epilogue: Life As We Know It

The day we met,

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

-Christina Perri A Thousand Years Part 2

* * *

Epilogue: Life As We Know It

 _September 1, 2011_

"Bye Mum, I'll miss you!" said my eldest daughter Lily as she hugged and kissed me before she boarded the train for her 3rd year of Hogwarts.

I watched my daughter, who was so much more independent than I was at that age, meet up with her friends and even flirted with one of her fellow Gryffindor male friends. Something that made Harry a bit uneasy.

"I think I should go have a talk with that boy. Who's kid is he?" he asked me, glaring at the boy as the boy helped Lily with her trunk.

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. "That's Ethan Nott, Theo and Tracey's son. He's totally harmless. A perfect gentleman. Just like you."

"Indeed. Still, I should-"

"Harry James Potter you will do no such thing." I scolded. "Besides, you have two other children to worry about yeah?"

We looked down at our twins, Jasmine and Jasper. Jasper looked completely confident and ready. Like his father, he was up for anything and everything. A shoe in for Gryffindor.

"Mum, I see Jonnie, can I go say hi?" asked Jasper and my Jasmine blushed at the sight of Jonathan Weasley, Ron, and Hermione's son, who was waving Jasper over .

"Sure go ahead. But don't get lost." I said as my son took off at my words.

Jasmine, who stayed right next to Harry, grabbed onto his hand. Something she really hadn't voluntarily done since she was seven.

Harry looked down at his youngest daughter, the one that looked like a mirrored, female version of himself, right down to the emerald eyes.

"Something bothering you love?" asked Harry.

Jasmine shrugged. "Its nothing." she said quietly.

I motioned Harry to go on ahead with Jasper. I then knelt down to Jasmine and could see the fear in her eyes.

"Knut for your thoughts Jas?" I said, trying to start off our little joke.

Jasmine forced a small smile. "My thoughts are worth galleons." she replied.

"That's my girl. Now, what's wrong?"

Jasmine sighed. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course not."

"I don't want to be a Slytherin." she said behind closed eyes.

I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "And why is that?"

"Because Grandmum says that to be a Slytherin I have to be a proper lady and I can only do that in Slytherin. But Gwen is a Slytherin and she's far from a lady. She's so mean." sneered Jasmine.

After the upset with me not marrying Draco, my mother had my father get her pregnant again, so the Parkinson line wouldn't be ruined. About 2 months after Lily was born, my mother had my little sister, Gwendolyn. She had finally gotten the daughter she wanted because Gwen did everything Mum told her and in having Gwen, she eventually warmed up to her half blooded grandchildren.

Gwen entered Hogwarts with Lily and the two were polar opposites. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, while Gwen went to Slytherin. Gwen reminded me of everything my mother forced me to be, only that was my actual sister's mannerisms. Though a lot of the pureblood families that were Slytherins when I was in school had looked beyond the pureblood supremacy ideals, a few like my mother, Draco's father, and the Bulstrodes had kept those ideals and passed them onto the future generation. They gave Slytherins a bad name.

"It doesn't matter what house you end up in darling. You will always be the lady that you want to be. Your godmothers are ladies are they not?" I said.

Jasmine smiled and nodded at the mention of Hermione and Ginny. My girls looked up to them the most, especially Jasmine when it came to Ginny.

"And what are they?"

"Gryffindors! Like Lily. But, what if I don't become a Gryffindor? What if I'm a Ravenclaw, or worse, a Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuffs aren't that bad Jas." I said, laughing.

"Oh yes they are. Bunch of goody goodies who pretend they are so sweet but really they can be more mean than Slytherins. Lily told me."

"Well, if you end up there, you can be the one that changes that yeah? And Ravenclaws are fine as well. Just don't try to trick the hat into putting you into somewhere else or you will for sure be in Slytherin. Maybe ask it nicely yeah?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "I'm not afraid anymore." she said.

I hugged my baby girl tightly in my arms. "You'll be great wherever you go, my darling. Just be sure you are the person you want to be. Always be who you want, and not what others say you should."

We caught up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jasper, and Jonnie as the train whistle blew for everyone to board. I hugged my twins tightly and told them I loved them and Harry did the same. I then hugged my godson and watched as the three of them boarded the train.

As Harry and I watched the train depart, I couldn't help but cry. All three of our children were now in school. It was a bittersweet feeling. Both Harry and I had instilled in our children to be themselves always. I hoped that they would continue that during their journey through life.

Lily reminded me a lot of myself, only she had the bravery of her father. Jasper was his father through and through, while Jasmine seemed to be her own exact person. She may have found herself to be shy and fearful, but to me, she had more bravery in her than she could ever imagine and I couldn't wait for it to shine.

* * *

As the train disappeared into the distance, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't turn around. I already knew who it was.

"Hello, Mother." I said, still looking in the direction of where the train had gone.

"Pansy. You're looking well." she said.

"Thank you."

"The children look well since I've seen them last."

"They are well."

My mother sighed as she stepped in front of my vision. "Jasmine reminded me a lot of you your first day."

"Did she now?" I asked.

"I'm...I'm glad that you didn't tell her what I told you." Mum said.

That shocked me. I truly expected something snooty or mean.

"Mum?"

"I should have told you the same thing that you told her. Maybe...maybe we would have gotten along better if I didn't force you to be someone that you were not. For that, I am truly sorry."

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes again. My mother never apologized for anything. And here she was, not only apologizing to me, but apologizing to me about something that she had always known was wrong.

"I haven't always been kind to you. But I'm hoping that this will change. And I haven't been the nicest to Harry over the years and I would totally understand if he didn't want to associate himself with me. But I would indeed like for us to have a fresh start."

For the first time since I was at least 10 years old, I gave my mother a sincere, truthful, and loving hug. She returned it with just as much feeling. I let the tears roll as I embraced my mother and allowed genuine love to finally be shown.

I opened my eyes and saw Harry looking at me and smiling. Contrary to what my mother would probably never believe, he was waiting for this day to happen for the both of us, especially since I had lost my father 4 years ago.

That night as I relaxed in the bath I thought back through the day's events as well as my life. I had married the man that I had pined for, I had accomplished being a concert pianist, even though I had to retire early, though I still played for weddings and events. Harry didn't become a professional quidditch player, but an auror who, along with Ron, accomplished a lot and he was now partnered with Draco at his muggle/wizard law firm which made a lot of money for the two of them. Though we didn't have four children due to complications after my pregnancy with the twins, I did have my kids, along with two godchildren from Ron and Hermione, four from Ginny and Draco, and three from Daphne and Blaise. And now, with actual love from my mother restored, life seemed 100%.

And as my husband, who still gave me butterflies after all these years, climbed into the bath behind me and held me close, I smiled as I thought back to the time that I decided to be the girl that I wanted to be, and not the one that society was trying to mold me into. The girl who changed my life for the better, and allowed me to make my life my own.

I had to remember to thank that girl someday.

~Fin~

* * *

And that's the end of The Royals.

This story has more followers and favorites than any of my others and I really appreciate that. I also liked writing about Pansy and making her into more of a tolerable and nicer person. I also liked her and Harry's relationship so I'm thinking that I just might have to start writing more about them.

Thanks for everyone that left a review, favorited, and followed this story. Means a whole lot to me. And for the future reviewers thanks for your input as well.

Until the next story. Happy Reading :)


End file.
